Ángel guardian
by alisonmusics
Summary: Edward, un chico ordinario que se enamora de la cantante más popular del momento; Bella Swan. A pesar de los sucesos inesperados que acude ante ellos, su amor es más fuerte cada vez. Charlie y el tío Aro no estan de acuerdo con esa relación, entonces le piden a Bella que se marche de la ciudad por su propia seguridad; alguien la quiere matar. Aro culpa a Edward.
1. Cap 1: Cumpleaños

**Ángel Guardián**

**_Sucesos inesperados_**

"_La soledad es el imperio de la conciencia, la soledad es un infierno para los que intentan salir de ella."_

**-Prefacio:**

No podía creer que hoy cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Me impiden mi libertad en compañía de la persona culpable de todo mi cambio de vida y que provoca en mi, nuevas sensaciones. Yo siempre eh pensado que las personas tienen su propósito en la vida, algo que te hace llegar a una meta. La soledad me persiguió toda mi vida, nunca me sentía pleno, satisfecho de mí alrededor, siempre dando tras pies en todo hasta aquel día, en mi cumpleaños. La luz de mis calamidades, aparece y, sin darme cuenta, mi vida cambia rotundamente. ¿Quién pensaría que la vida te cambiara en tan poco tiempo? Muy pocas personas, diría yo. Esta historia la llamaría yo, acompañada de nuevas sensaciones y reacciones, nuevas cosas por descubrir de la vida, la buena vida, y sin saber que seguirá después de todo esto, unas de las aventuras más grandes de toda mi vida.

**Presentación:**

Las personas envejecen, poco a poco, hasta que dejan el mundo atrás y llegan a una nueva vida. En ella, pueden tener familia, hijos, un compañero, o en mi caso una compañera. Hay otros que combaten la soledad en un mundo oscuro y solitario, sin saber exactamente cuál es su propósito en la vida, nunca sentir una clase de amor o seguridad, sentir que el tiempo pasa sin sentido alguno, lento o rápido, depende de las circunstancias. Se te duerme la voz por que casi no hablas a diario, no te preocupas con tú físico y mucho menos si eres guapo o no y para mí eso es lo de menos. Yo, Edward Cullen, un muchacho de 21 años, con una vida completamente normal, con una familia de siete personas. Carlisle, mi padre, un hombre firme, responsable y muy dulce, uno de los mejores doctores de California y Esme, su amada esposa, una mujer de la casa muy tierna, que comprende muy bien a las personas y que tiene cinco hijos. Alice Cullen, una chica amante de la moda, algo bipolar y quien casi siempre tiene la razón. Esta cualidad la hace la mandona de la familia y la mimada. Estudia diseño de modas en la UNY, una universidad verdaderamente cara, muy profesional. Es mi hermana favorita, con ella me llevo muy bien, mejor que con los demás. Su novio Jasper, que la soporta, eso es muy raro, pero solo hay una palabra para ello; amor. Jasper White es tranquilo aunque algo controlador. Tiene veintiún años de edad y estudia sicología en la misma universidad. Hablo muy a menudo con el pero no es que sea uno de mis mejores amigos. Su hermana, Rosalie White, una chica de veintitrés años, estudia modelaje y actuación en la misma universidad que es la misma mía, pues yo también estudio allí. Rosalie es muy amiga de Alice pues tienen los mismos gustos aunque sus estados de ánimo sean totalmente diferentes. Rosalie tiene tendencia a la amargura, no la culpo, pero algunas veces tiene sus momentos dichosos. Es alta, rubia, de ojos azules (Jasper tiene ojos cafés claros y ninguno de los padres tiene ojos azules a diferencia de la abuela White.), es alta y tiene cuerpo de modelo. Y no se me olvida, su novio, Emmett McCarthy. Un chico de veintitrés años, con el físico de un jugador de futbol americano. Su pelo es corto y de color negro al igual que sus ojos. Es muy, muy alegre y se nota que se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Siempre tiene algo que decir, es algo extrovertido y un muy buen amigo y hermano. Y como ya les dije, me llamo Edward Cullen, conocí a los White gracias a Alice y Emmett, mis hermanos. Estudio música y toco piano desde los diez años, y como ya lo han notado, no tengo pareja ni estoy buscando. Mi familia siempre me ha molestado por eso. Nunca he encontrado mi media naranja y no es que este desesperado ni mucho menos, pero me gustaría saber que hay alguien en este mundo que es como yo, que piensa como yo. Y como para terminar, hoy es el gran día, sarcásticamente. Hoy, veintidós de septiembre, es mi cumpleaños número veintidós. Y para ser honesto, no me gustan mucho las fiestas y no quiero saber cómo Alice me la va a celebrar. Ella dice que cumplo el mismo número que mi día de cumpleaños, dice que eso es buena suerte. Aunque ella casi siempre tiene la razón, no le creo mucho en este caso.

**Cap. 1**

**_Cumpleaños_**

Un sonido me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era alguien pronunciando mi nombre, era una voz chillona y muy conocida pero la ignoré y seguí en mis elucubraciones.

-Edward, se que te molesta que te haga esto pero tienes que despertarte, tenemos que ir de compras, a conseguir tu atuendo de esta noche. Son las ocho de la mañana y de compras se nos va casi todo el día. Nos iremos a las once así que levántate, ¡Ahora!

-No molestes Alice.-supliqué con un tono cortante y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú te vas a levantar, me vas a obedecer y te meterás al baño y te pondrás esta ropa y partiremos de compras.-como siempre a Alice no se la puede desobedecer. Inmediatamente me levanté y me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha. Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

-Hasta que llegas...-se dirigió Alice a mí con un tono burlón. No estaba de humor ese día y menos si me iba de compras con Alice. Desayuné unos huevos, lave los platos y nos dirigimos al garaje. Alice y yo nos subimos en mi carro de color negro, muy deportivo y rápido, excelente para mi gusto y partimos hacia mi condena; de compras.  
Estuvimos ahí en el centro comercial toda la tarde, Alice me metió a todas las tiendas que había pero no me quejo, me divertí con mi hermanita. Acepto que fue agotador pero me gustó mucho pasar un tiempo con ella. Nos dirigimos al garaje del centro comercial, nos montamos al auto y esta vez Alice conducía, yo estaba demasiado cansado.

-Alice, ¿A qué lugar me llevaras a festejar mi cumpleaños?

-Pues como hoy es jueves, y si hago una fiesta, difícilmente vendrán lo invitados...-hizo una larga pausa. Quedé aliviado por saber que Alice no iba a hacer una de sus súper fiestas que invitaba hasta a desconocidos.-Entonces tenía planeado ir a un bar-restaurante para celebrar. Ahí hay shows, cantantes y bailarines. Es muy agradable.

- Ok, gracias por no hacer de este día un día semejante.

-No hay de qué, pero la próxima no te escaparas.-suspiré ante sus palabras. Mi hermanita algunas veces era algo loca.

No me di cuenta como paso el tiempo y cuando vi, ya habíamos regresado a casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Alice se quito el cinturón, salió del caro y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa con las bolsas. Yo salí del carro y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Prendí la grabadora y empecé a escuchar música con volumen alto y sin darme cuanta me quedé dormido.  
Cuando me desperté eran las ocho de la noche. Me levante y me puse una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla negro que compramos. Respiré profundo antes de bajar y soportar a mi familia en mi día de cumpleaños y salí de la habitación. Todos estaban en la sala viendo televisión y charlando.

-Por fin despiertas hermanito. ¿Listo para festejar?-me pregunto Emmett parándose del sillón y caminando hasta pararse al lado mío.-Debemos festejar tu otro año más de soltero, que suerte tienes.-Rosalie tiró las revistas a la mesa de la sala que se situaba al lado de ella, se paro y taladró a Emmett con la mirada.

-Escúchame muy bien, Emmett Cullen. Si vuelves a decir eso en frente de mí, te juro que haré tu vida miserable y ¿Sabes cómo? Ah, ya se. Con tu colección de discos de no sé qué grupo que tiraré a la miserable basura y aparte de eso, olvídate de que existo por las noches porque dormirás en la sala. ¿Quedó claro?

-Pero osita…-refunfuñó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No! Fin de la discusión.-Rosalie salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo mientras los otros aguantábamos las carcajadas. Si hubieran visto la cara que tenía de un niño de cinco años cuando le quitan el postre. Emmett y sus pucheros…  
Nos montamos a nuestros vehículos. Alice, Jasper y yo en mi carro, Rosalie y Emmett en el suyo y mis pares en el suyo. Como no sabía en donde era la "fiesta" entonces Alice condujo y los demás la siguieron. El camino se me hizo largo ya que me fui pensativo en todo el trayecto.

Alice paró el carro al frente de un Bar-restaurante como ella me había dicho. Nos bajamos, caminamos por un camino de piedra que cruzaba un pequeño jardín que lo rodeaba de velas a los lados y al final había una puerta de madera. Entramos y había varias mesas con manteles naranjas cubriendo otros de color blanco. Las mesas además estaban adornadas con velas y floreros muy bonitos. Las paredes eran blancas y las puertas de madera. El ambiente era muy lujoso. Alice nos dirigió a la mesa que había reservado. Se situaba al frente de una tarima algo pequeña con cortinas muy grandes y rojas y el piso de madera color miel.

Eran las nueve de la noche y no demoraba en empezar el show. Nos sentamos a la mesa y yo cogí el asiento que estaba justo al frente de la tarima, quería disfrutar de los shows para entretenerme ya que si no me iba a asfixiar con mi familia aquí. Pedí un té helado y los demás ordenaron bebidas con licor. Yo no era de las personas que tomaba licor y mucho menos con la familia. Diez minutos después, el show comenzó con un grupo de blues, muy buenos por cierto, cantaron algunas canciones de los años sesenta que lograron conmover a mis padres. Media hora después terminaron y nosotros continuamos platicando de cosas triviales. Nos sirvieron algunos pasa bocas y yo solo comí maní con almendras. Después se presentó un grupo que con una pieza de teatro de tipo comedia romántica con coristas, bailarines y actores. Muy chistosos. La obra duró una hora, ya eran las diez y media. Se me estaban cerrando los ojos, no de sueño, era de cansancio.

Después, anunciaron a una mujer, a quien fue muy difícil contratar ya que se mantenía viajando pues era famosa y muy ocupada.

Cuando los aplausos se callaron, una chica con un vestido corto, de color blanco, straples y todo cubierto de lentejuelas que brillaban maravillosamente al reflejar las luces del escenario. Sus tacones eran bajos y blancos. Su cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, cara fina, y delgada. No sé qué me paso pero me llamó poderosamente la atención. Tenía ángel y era por cierto muy Bella., Ese vestido la hacía ver muy sexy.

Se presentó. Su nombre era Bella Hudson. ese nombre me pareció conocido. Dijo que iba a cantar unas canciones escritas por ella y otras de otros autores. Detrás de ella, subieron los músicos, por lo visto bajista, guitarrista, violinista y hasta baterista. Todo un equipo profesional. Lo que me llamó la atención es que no tenían un pianista…

Ella tomó una guitarra acústica negra, la colgó rápidamente en la espalda, el piano con el violín empezaron a tocar seguido del guitarrista y los otros después. Bella Hudson empezó a cantar con una voz melodiosa y dulce. Seguro que el tipo de canción era música popular moderna, que otros les llaman "Pop". Las canciones pasaron, ya iba por la tercera, no sé cuantas iba a cantar pero por mí que fuera toda la noche, su voz era tan melodiosa y dulce que todas las personas del lugar se quedaron mirándola, incluyendo a mi familia. Esa chica me entretenía con su voz, tenía talento, sin dudarlo el grupo completo era fantástico. En medio de la cuarta canción su mirada se cruzó con la mía, sin intención para ella, pero yo, yo me quede mirándola embobado.

-Tiene talento sin duda.-me susurró Alice sin despegar la mirada en la chica.-Disfrutalo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños.-me dijo, pero Emmett la miró con mala cara. El quería que fuéramos a una discoteca. Claro, este tipo de festejos en MI cumpleaños no los iba a tolerar. ¿Por qué siempre quieren hacer las cosas que yo justamente no quiero hacer? Parezco que no fuera de la familia, un bicho raro entre la manada.

-Te lo agradezco, Alice.-le respondí después de un momento. Me quede mirando a la chica de la tarima. Estaba seguro que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte pero ¿Donde? Ninguna de las canciones que ella había nombrado suyas las reconocí pero habían unas que si, eran de grupos muy modernos.

Su voz, su talento me dejaba atónito. No dejaba de verla y Alice y los demás se quedaban viéndome de a momentos. Creo que ya notaron lo atento que estaba hacia la chica.

-Edward, sierra la boca que estas babeando.-se burló Rosalie pero yo la ignoré y seguí viendo a la chica de la tarima, no sé si por lo menos parpadeaba. Ese grupo verdaderamente era asombroso.

-Si tanto te gusta anda y habla con ella.-me dijo Alice empujándome para que me levantara.

-No molestes y además, todavía no ha acabado, no me voy a subir al escenario.-le dije de mala gana aunque si quería conocerla, no era una mala idea. Alice no dijo nada y siguió observando el show.

La última canción terminó rápido con la chica cantando sola, con el violín, una canción en el piano que ella tocaba. ¡También tocaba piano! Ella sí que era talentosa. ¿Qué hace esa chica aquí? Debería estar un lugar mas...digno de ella. No digo que este mal, sino que podría estar en…Times Square por ejemplo. No en un bar restaurante.

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando acabaron. Eso significa aburrimiento para mí. Me había quedado estupefacto ante esa chica, que se lucia ante mí, bueno no era el único aquí pero sentía que cantaba para mí. Podía estar obsesionado con ella pero no me importaba, tenía que conocerla, saber más de ella, conocerla. ¿Cuál era su edad? Lucia de diez y siete o diez y ocho años.

-Ya bajó. Anda conócela.-me animó Alice y yo sin pensarlo le sonreí y me dirigí hacia una mesera para que me guiara hacia Bella.

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra la muchacha que estaba cantando? Se llama Bella Hudson.

-Ah, sí, la señorita Bella. Ella se encuentra en su camerino pero tiene visita, así que con gusto puede esperar e intentar hablar con ella. Yo asentí con la cabeza y la camarera me guió como había predicho. Al llegar me encontré con una puerta rosada claro que decía Hudson.

La señorita que me guió, me miro por unos instantes, se giró y caminó. -Si necesitas algo solo búscame.-me dijo con una voz amigable antes de desaparecer al final del pasillo

-Gracias.- le dije casi ignorándola y ella se marchó.

* * *

_**Encuentrame tambien en:**_** Youtube:** **Alisonmusics**

** Facebook:** **Alison Eisly**

**Twitter:** **Alisonmusics**


	2. Cap 2: Algo que a mí no me incumbe

**Cap. 2**

_Algo que a mí no me incumbe…_

Yo solo le puse atención a la puerta rosada en frente de mí. ¿Hablaría con migo? No lo sé pero si así fuera, tendría la oportunidad de conocerla y saber quién es. Como sería su temperamento, sus gustos, todo. Sé que estaba exagerando pero si pudiera hablarle podría hasta negociar con ella.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Yo estaba a unos metros de la puerta y de ahí salió la chica del escenario. Se giró bruscamente hacia adentro de la habitación, esta vez tenia diferente vestuario, uno más casual.

-¡No me iré! ¡Y no lo dejaré!-gritó la chica con un tono impetuoso.

-Por favor Bella.-pidió una voz lejana y masculina que venía desde el interior de la habitación.

Bella azotó la puerta serrándola, se dio vuelta y le pude ver la cara. ¿Estaba llorando? Si, lo estaba. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. ¿Pero por qué lloraba? ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Lo más seguro es que fuera por culpa de la voz que salía desde de la habitación. La chica se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la salida. Seguramente es no me vio ni notó mi presencia porque siguió sin detenerse. No pude hablar con ella, no debería ser el momento apropiado.

En ese instante, un hombre de tez pálida, de pelo rubio, muy elegante, salió de la habitación precipitado y se dirigió hacia el mismo camino por el que se fue la chica hace unos momentos. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Bella Hudson dijo que no se iría? ¿Y que no dejaría algo? ¿Qué sería? La verdad no tenía la menor idea pero debería ser algo con mucha importancia, al menos para ella.

Me quedé pensativo, no sabía qué hacer, si ir donde mi familia y contarles lo que paso o si escapar. No soportaría más comentarios de parte de mi familia. Los quería, era obvio, pero a veces siento que no soy igual a ellos, que no pienso igual que ellos.

Me decidí a regresar a la mesa. Mi familia estaba igual que como antes. Estando ya cerca de ellos, todas las miradas de mi familia se posaron en mí pero yo solo me limité a hablar y me senté en mi silla. Todos seguían viéndome pero yo los ignoré. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzado de manos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Mi mala suerte con las mujeres?-le reproché pero en ese momento Emmett y ella se echaron a reír. Yo les dirigí una mirada negra pero ellos continuaron ahora con más ganas.

-Edward, que todavía seas soltero no quiere decir que tengas mala suerte con las mujeres, es solo que no encuentras la indicada, no estás buscando bien.-explicó Alice con una gran sonrisa. Ella sí que era maligna algunas veces.

-¿Y quien dijo que estoy buscando?-contraataqué. Alice levantó una ceja y yo bufé. Estaba arto. Quería tener una vida placentera a mi manera, el amor sería en su momento.-Alice, si hay alguien en este mundo al que llegue a amar, como tú dices, entonces espera a que llegue.-Alice no dijo nada al igual que todos. De hecho no había nada que decir. Esme, que se situaba a mi lado derecho, acarició mi hombro con mucho cariño y yo le medio sonreí, mejor dicho, hasta estaba seguro en vez de ello fue una mueca.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya encontrarás la indicada, ya verás.-me dijo con tanto cariño que hasta daba ganas de llorar de lo sentimental que era Esme.

-Gracias mamá.-le respondí y esta asintió.

El festejo no duró mucho más de las doce de la noche y nos devolvimos para la casa. Estaba muy cansado y me limité a ir a mi cuarto y acostarme a dormir. Estaba exhausto. Demasiadas emociones por un día.


	3. Cap 3: Una de las semanas más largas

**Cap. 3**

_Una de las semanas más larga de mi vida_

Al otro día me desperté algo mareado, debería ser por el consumo de alcohol elevado de la noche anterior, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo hacia las escaleras para bajar al piso de abajo para encontrar la cocina. Miré el reloj y eran las doce de la tarde, nunca había dormido tanto, en excepción de mis salidas de adolecente. Nadie estaba en casa y no sabía dónde estaban, así que me dirigí a la nevera y saque la bolsa de leche y una manzana. Fui a la alacena y saqué pan y chocolate en polvo para la leche. Preparé mi chocolate, corte la manzana en pequeñas rodajas y le agregué mantequilla al pan y me dirigí a la mesita de la cocina para comer lo preparado.

Estaba a punto de llevar los platos sucios al lavaplatos hasta que llegó Alice en compañía de Rosalie y Esme.

-Buenos días hermanito, espero que hayas dormido bien.-me saludó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba unas bolsas en el mesón de la cocina.

-Buenos días Alice, Rosalie, Esme.-saludé-Pues la verdad ni me di cuenta que me quedé dormido, debió ser el efecto del alcohol.

-Lo más seguro es que si.-continuó Alice mirando hacia el gran grupo de bolsas en el mesón pero después su mirada se desvió hacia atrás mío y esbozó una gigante sonrisa. ¿Qué vio que la hiso feliz? Sin dudar gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás para averiguarlo. Jasper. Claro, como no se me había ocurrido. Pues claro, a Alice le hace feliz muchas cosas. Por ejemplo: Jasper, ir de compras, que le regalen algo, visitas, fiestas, centros comerciales, ropa, accesorios, pasear, salir a comer, dulces, que le hagan caso, decirle a alguien como vestirse, regalar, tarjetas de crédito, plata, vacaciones, acampar, revistas de moda, moda, amigas, etc. Conozco perfectamente a Alice como para describirla al pie de la letra.

Antes de que se fuera con Jasper, me recordé que quería preguntarle algo.

-¡Alice!-la llamé y ella se giró-Me preguntaba si me pudieras decir que días va la chica de anoche…la cantante Bella.-le pregunte, de verdad me hacía gustado esa chica y pensaba visitarla una vez más. Apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Alice y se acerco a mí.

-¿De verdad te gusta esa chica, es cierto?-musito ella muy despacito para que solo yo la escuchara y yo rodé los ojos en signo de incomodidad y ella lo notó.-Está bien, está bien, no te voy a molestar más con eso pero que entiendas que puedes confiar con migo para lo que quieras.-puso su mano en mi hombro, acariciándolo en signo de apoyo y amistad.

-Lo sé Alice, pero responde a lo que te pregunté.-le pedí cruzándome de brazos.

-Está bien. Pues lo único que sé es que se presenta los sábados a la misma hora que ayer.-mi dijo recogiendo su bolso y poniéndose al lado de Jasper.

-Está bien, gracias hermanita. Ya te puedes ir.-esta comienza a dar saltitos en dirección a la salida y Jasper la sigue sin decir nada. Pobre.

-De verdad te gusta esa chica ¿No?-me habla Emmett con sonrisa de payaso.

-No te niego que tiene mucho talento. Y tú no me vas a negar que te encantó.-si estuviera Rosalie aquí, seria carne frita.

-Sí, no te lo niego pero parece que ese efecto hacia mí no fue el mismo hacia ti.-¿Es que nunca se cansa de molestarme? No sé como Rosalie se lo aguanta. Puede ser el mejor hermano del mundo pero a veces es pesado, muy pesado. Yo no le respondí y este se estalló a carcajadas. Tengo que aceptar de que en las pocas veces que me enfado con Emmett, esta es una de ellas.

Lo ignoré completamente y me dirigí a mi habitación y prendí mi portátil. Estaba seguro que el nombre de Bella Hudson se me hacía muy familiar. Me dirigí a Google y me metí en Youtube y busque su nombre.

_My love-Bella Hudson_

_Love you like a Love Song-Bella Hudson_

_All about Tonight-Bella Hudson_

_Edge of Glory-Bella Hudson_

_Hit the Lights-Bella Hudson_

_Entre otras…._

Pero de todas estas, que tenían videos muy divertidos y otros melancólicos, había un video llamado _Turning page_ donde la cantante estaba en unas situaciones bastante comprometedoras con un hombre, pero bueno, eso debería ser por su carrera.

Estuve casi toda la tarde navegando por internet, su página oficial, sus redes sociales, toda su música y videos, sus entrevistas, muy divertidas por cierto, su blog de fans, este tenía muchos comentarios tanto buenos como malos, pero negativos habían muy pocos y eso me alegró. Vi el reloj y eran las seis. Me pasé toda la tarde tras una pantalla, eso era muy raro en mí, jamás pasaba de una hora más o menos, bueno, algunas veces me quedaba hasta tres horas máximo en el computador por el estudio de la universidad. Esta vez tenía los ojos cuadrados de tanta navegación por internet, así que apagué mi portátil y me dirigí al primer piso a ver que era de mi familia.

Nada nuevo, todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo deferente y nadie notó mi presencia.

-¡Hermanito!-bueno no todos…

-¿Que paso Emmett?-mascullé

-No nada, sino que has estado toda la tarde en frente de tu portátil viendo a la chica del bar-restaurante…-expresó con sarcasmo.

-¿Y desde cuando no puedo utilizar mi portátil?

-No es que no puedas utilizar tu pantalla, sino que tu "admiración" por esa chica se está volviendo más que un simple "la admiro".-mensionó Jasper pero yo solo estaba "conociéndola virtualmente" si se puede decir así.

-Eso no es verdad.-me defendí.

En ese momento bajo Alice dando salticos por todos lados. Esa duende sí que es hiperactiva…

-Edward, tienes que ver las nuevas revistas de moda para hombres. Además, tienes que actualizar totalmente tu armario.-como siempre Alice…

-No hace falta Alice, fuimos de compras hace un mes.-contradije.

-Pero tú sabes cómo es la moda, cambia cada día y es hora de que cambies tu armario. Además, falta poco para que se termine el trimestre de universidad para graduarte, falta un mes y necesitas la ropa para esos días tan importantes y además de eso, habrá una fiesta para nuestros compañeros que yo organizaré felizmente y tu como mi hermano no puedes vestirte de cualquier manera. -continuó

-Hablaremos de eso después Alice.-corté la conversación y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía hambre.

La semana paso desapercibida y algo aburrida, mejor dicho, aburridísima. Estuve toda la semana estudiando y con mi familia, nada de planes, en el instituto, la semana fue pesada, mucho estudio y exámenes que presentar, además de que toda mi familia tenía que hacer algo, Alice con Esme y Rosalie se la pasaban de compras para que la fiesta de fin de la universidad fuera perfecta, Emmett y Jasper con sus video-juegos, yo no me topo mucho con los video-juegos, o la mayoría de veces se iban a hacer sus deportes de riesgo, pero yo no me unía, la adrenalina no era para mí, excepto que me encantaba la velocidad pero no como para los deportes de adrenalina como el Bungee. Además, estaba esperando a que el magnífico sábado por la noche llegara. Quería ver de nuevo a Bella. Quería escucharla cantar con esa vos aterciopelada y melodiosa. Con esa voz a cualquiera enloquece.


	4. Cap 4: Un plan

**Cap. 4**

_Un plan_

Me desperté sabiendo que el esperado sábado llegó, me levanté sonriente y dichoso sabiendo que hoy la vería. Quería ir solo, así que tendría que fugarme de mi familia solo por unas horas. No se darían cuanta, de eso me encargaría yo mismo, porque si no, volvería y sería un infierno el resto de mi vida. Alice y Emmett me agobiarían hasta que explotara.

Me dirigí al primer piso, todos estaban desayunando, me senté en mi puesto y los saludé, me serví mi desayuno que Esme había puesto en la mesa.

-Esta noche iré a la biblioteca, tengo examen de física y necesito datos especiales.-dije sacando el tema.

-Pero hermanito, porqué ir por la noche, sabes de la inseguridad que hay e ir a una biblioteca solo en la noche no ayuda mucho.-contradijo Alice, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate.

-Alice, te recuerdo que ya soy mayor, tengo veinte y dos y ya es hora de que aprenda a cuidarme por mi solo.-proseguí.

-Yo te puedo acompañar.-añadío Emmett. ¡No! Si él iba, no tendría oportunidad de escaparme e irme al bar-restaurante…

-Eso, Emmett te acompañaría y así no habría mayor peligro.-secundó Esme. Esto se está volviendo complicado…

-No lo sé Emmett, conociéndote bien, te aburrirías, tú no estás en la universidad como yo, tú no tienes que estudiar.-objeté.

-¡Vamos Bry! ¡Así cuando acabaras podríamos jugar a la escondidas!-en ese momento un plan se produjo en mi mente… perfecto, conociendo a Emmett, como ya lo había dicho, me desharía de él sin tener que decirle la verdad… así que pensándolo bien…

-Está bien Emmett, me puedes acompañar, pero serás serio…-le permití. En este se produjo una gran sonrisa y subió las escaleras como un niño pequeño. Acabando de desayunar, agradecí a Esme y me dirigí a la sala con la familia.

La tarde no la pasamos viendo películas con Alice, esa duende nos hiso ver Titanic. Ya la había visto miles de veces pero a Alice no se le puede contradecir. Emmett estuvo llorando durante toda la película y Rosalie encantada, viéndolo como un niñito pequeño. Miré mi reloj y eran las siete y la película ya había terminado.

-Emmett, ya es hora de partir a la biblioteca.-Emmett asintió y se dirigió al garaje para irnos.

Al llegar, Emmett visualizó toda la biblioteca antigua y vieja. Algunos libros cubiertos de polvo. Nos dirigimos a la parte científica y empecé a buscar. Gran parte de la mentira era verdad, si tenía examen y si tenía que estudiar. Emmett me ayudó en parte, pero a veces se le iba la mano y empezaba a bromear y yo lo detenía. _Concéntrate, concéntrate, no te dejes llevar por tu hermano…_me decía a mí mismo.

Ya casi eran las nueve y era hora de empezar mi plan. Guardamos todos los libros en su respectivo lugar, eran bastantes pero no muchos.

-Emmett, te prometí que jugaríamos…-_o al menos tú…_

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien hermanito!-y empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

-Está bien, que dices si tú cuentas y yo me escondo, así conoceremos la biblioteca entera con un toque de acción.-le propuse y este empezó a contar._ Ingenuo…_

Empecé a correr en busca de la salida. Encontré una puerta de madera, muy grande y antigua, era la misma por la que entramos. Esta parte de la biblioteca estaba desierta así que nadie me vería salir y así tendría más oportunidades de huir. Salí de ahí en dirección a la carretera y paré un taxi. Este me llevo por toda la ciudad en dirección al bar-restaurante. Ya eran las nueve y media y el taxi me dejó en mi destino. Me bajé después de pagarle al taxista y, cuando este ya se había desaparecido de mi vista y me dirigí hacia adentro del lugar.

Entré y me sorprendí de lo que vi. Todo lo habían remodelado y, esta vez, las mesas estaban adornadas de un mantel negro de seda, del mismo color de las sillas, el escenario era esta vez más grande que el que yo había visto, en las mesas habían unas velas que le daban a la sala una iluminación suficiente y estas eran de color azul y otras rojas. Me senté en la misma mesa que hace una semana y me dispuse a esperar el gran show que me esperaba esta noche.

Llamé al mesero y pedí un coctel llamado Mudslide, me pareció llamativo el nombre así que lo pedí, y este me lo trajo en seguida. Eran ya las nueve de la noche y no demoraba en empezar el show, como la otra vez. El tiempo se me hacía eterno y no medía el tiempo así que me dispuse a ver el reloj: 9:09… 9:10… 9:13…9:17…9:20… Hasta que por fin un grupo, diferente a los que había visto la ultima vez, se presentaron como un grupo de rock… _Genial…_pensé sarcástico. Bueno, tenía que admitir que el grupo no estaba tan mal, pero no me entretuvieron demasiado.

Pasaron uno que otro grupo, de distintas clases de música, pero todavía no nombraban a Bella Hudson. Quería volver a escuchar su melodiosa vos y su extraordinario grupo, y, esta vez, no me molestaría mi familia, así podría disfrutar al cien por ciento su presentación. En este momento mi celular vibró y vi quien era, Alice. Decidí apagar el celular para no tener molestias.

_Disfruta el show Edward y después verás a Bella Hudson…_me decía en mis adentros. Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo solo disfrutar del show y esperar a que se presentara Bella? No lo sabía pero yo vine por ella. ¿No? Pues la verdad es que si, no me importaban los otros, solo quería verla a ella y escucharla porque eso es lo que hacía Bella, presentarse y que uno la escuchara. ¿O no?

Un sonido en la tarima me sacó de mis pensamientos, eran unos sonidos de unos tacones. Giré mi cabeza hacía la tarima y fue cuando la vi, por fin. Esta vez estaba vestida de un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y este tenía unas pequeñas mangas. El azul le quedaba muy bien sin contar el vestido que la hacía ver esplendorosa. Bella se presentó y comenzó a sonar una música pero esta vez no habían músicos pero si los instrumentos, de pronto llegarían mas tarde.

Mientras sonaba la música, unos bailarines empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Bella se quedaba al frente de un micrófono que estaba sostenido por un soporte. Recorrió su mirada por toda la sala, parecía que estuviera buscando algo, no sabía que o a quien, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía por unos instantes que para mí fueron una eternidad, después su mirada cambió rápidamente de dirección hacia el fondo de la sala, la curiosidad me ganó y dirigí mi mirada hacía esa dirección. Era un hombre de por hay unos veinte y ocho, este la miraba con una sonrisota. Me di cuenta que era el mismo muchacho albino al que vi cuando iba a hablar con Bella y que salió enfurecido de aquí.

El recuerdo me vino de golpe. Me preguntaba que había pasado aquel día para que pusiera a Bella a llorar. Sacudí mi cabeza ante ese recuerdo, en este momento lo único que importaba era escuchar esa vos que provenía de la chica de la tarima y, por más que no quiera, eso a mí no me incumbía. ¿Por qué me interesa tanto una simple chica? ¿Sería como las demás chicas que he conocido? Habría que conocerla, la idea de Alice sigue en pie.

La voz de Bella se empezó a escuchar. Esa era unas de las canciones nuevas de ella que había escuchado por internet. No me acuerdo bien pero creo que se llamaba _ Love you like a love song,_ no lo sé. La canción era bonita y muy movida también. Me gustaba, todas las canciones que conocí de ella me gustaban. Bella se unió al baile, coordinando los pasos junto a los bailarines, y todos hacían una coreografía perfecta, dejando mover sus cuerpos al son de la música.

Al terminar la canción todos se bajaron, incluso Bella. ¡¿Qué? No, esto no se acabo, no podía ser solo una canción. La otra vez fueron como seis canciones presentadas, esta vez no podía ser solo una. En ese momento me acordé de Emmett. No dejé a Emmett solo en una biblioteca para solo venir y ver solo una canción, no me bastaba.

Al medio minuto de bajarse, Bella volvió a subirse a la tarima y yo suspiré aliviado. Los músicos subieron detrás de ella y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Eran los mismos músicos de la otra vez, que bien, seguirían siendo como siempre; Fantásticos.

Las canciones pasaron y cada canción los escuchaba admirado, sin ninguna interferencia. Esta vez sí parpadeaba, ya me había dado cuenta hace un rato. Algunas las reconocía, ya las había escuchado en la web. Se me hiso raro, para mí, que haya cantado la canción que vi la otra vez, que me pareció súper linda la canción pero el video… el video era el video; morboso. Ya no bailaban pero, sinceramente, con solo su voz bastaba.

Cuando terminó se despidió, tendría que esperar a descansara para poder ir y platicarle, quería conocerla. Mientras, estuve escuchando y observando unas piezas de teatro humoristas, me entretuvieron por el momento.


	5. Cap 5: Hablar con una estrella

**Cap. 5**

"_Hablar con una estrella"_

Cuando vi el reloj, ya se había acabado las piezas de teatro y los actores habían partido, había pasado media hora. Así que tomé aire y me dirigí a donde, hace una semana, había comenzado el plan "Hablar con Bella Hudson". Me concentré en lo que diría ante ella. Estaba pensando decir: "_Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, quisiera conocerte, me pareciste muy atractiva en el escenario y quisiera saber si quisieras mis servicios musicales, me refiero a que ¿Si me dejaras tocar piano con tu grupo?_" o quizás "_¡Hey querida! Me preguntaba si quisieras tomarte algo con migo si no te molesta…"_. No, definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Solo espero que tuviera suerte y poder sostener una conversación apropiada.

Me paré frente de la puerta donde, días atrás, había parado mi plan. Ya iba a tocar cuando escuché gritos muy pasitos que provenían de adentro de la habitación.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!-se escuchaba con una voz familiar femenina. ¿Era Bella o me equivocaba? ¿Qué estaría pasando adentro? ¿La estarían maltratando? En este caso, agudicé más mi oído.

-Bella, escúchame. Vas a hacer lo que te diga quieras o no.-mandaba una voz masculina en voz alta.

-No, no lo haré-la misma voz femenina que por ahora parecía ser Bella.

-Tú lo dijiste.-acabó las voz masculina.

Después de eso, se escuchó un grito ahogado. Sin pensarlo entre cuidadosamente por la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vi. El mismo hombre rubio y albino, que había visto ya dos veces, estaba apretando a Bella contra la pared con sus manos en el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. _Maldito desgraciado…_

Busqué algo fuerte y solido y lo que primero vi fue una secadora en el tocador. La tomé entre mis manos y sin pensarlo lo azoté contra la cabeza del rubio haciéndolo chocar contra el piso desmayado. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas y esta estaba jadeando y sollozando, mirando al hombre en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-sus ojos se posaron en los míos, con su mano derecha rodeando su cuello, y yo me quedé, observando sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me observaban también.

-Si.-bisbiseó con la voz ronca y volvió a mirar al hombre que yacía en el piso.-Gracias.-musitó esta vez con la voz más clara sin despegar los ojos del albino. Se quedó observándolo un instante y después sus ojos regresaron a mí, con un brillo en ellos.

-Y tú eres…

-Edward, Edward Cullen.-con esto me acerqué a ella despacio y revisé su cuello que tenía moretones.

-No es nada.-agregó Bella esta vez sobándose el cuello.

En este momento, llegaron una mesera y el vigilante del restaurante a examinar que había ocurrido.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?-interpeló la mesera con cara de asombro.

-Fue James, Lauren.-explicó Bella que yacía al lado mío.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Preguntó el vigilante con tono frío.

-El me salvó. James quería matarme, Mike.-aclaró Bella con voz broca y cuando vi, tenía las mejillas empapadas. Todos ahí abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente ante lo que había dicho Bella.

-Ya pasó Bella, y todo gracias a ti.-anunció el hombre señalándome con el dedo.

-Tienes razón Eric. Te lo agradezco muchísimo Edward.-se dirigió Bella hacia mí mirándome directamente a los ojos y estos tenían de nuevo ese brillito en los ojos. Supuse que era de felicidad y eso me alegró, ella estaba feliz por mí o mejor dicho, gracias a mí.

-Está bien, creo que tendremos que llevarnos a este hombre al cuarto de arriba, ahí hay una cama donde lo podremos acostar y cuando despierte, habrá que hablar seriamente con él. Lauren ayúdame, por favor.-dicho eso se retiraron llevando al rubio que pienso que se llama James a la supuesta habitación.

No me había dado cuenta de que nos habían dejado solos, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos pensando que no me quería imaginar si hubiera llegado un poquito más tarde, Bella ya estuviera muerta. Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no toleraría que un ser humano tan talentoso y hermoso fuera asesinado.

-De nuevo gracias.-repitió Bella con una pequeña sonrisa que estaba lleno de tristeza.

-No hay de que, te repito que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo vas a denunciar?-pregunté curioso.

-No lo sé, no quiero meterme en problemas y mucho menos a ti, que tú también estuviste aquí y es más, no sería capaz, James era un amigo perfecto, que también es mi manager, me ha acompañado en toda mi carrera musical y ahora echarlo todo a perder…-dijo pensativa

-¡Pero trató de matarte! No vas a dejar eso así… ¿O sí?

-No lo sé. Creo que tengo que pensarlo…-musitó con la cara agachada mirando hacia piso.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. No podía creer que no pensaba demandar a ese asesino que la hacía creer que era su mejor amigo y que podía creer y confiar en él. No sabía por qué hay personas en esta faz de la tierra que piensan hacer daño a las personas más puras de este planeta. Bueno, no conozco mucho a Bella pero veo en sus ojos que es una excelente persona o eso quiero creer yo… No lo sé, ella me da buena espina.

En ese momento sonó un celular y Bella empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos en busca de este. Al sacarlo hiso una mueca y se puso el celular en su oído.

-¿Si?-contestó ella con tono firme.- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué mi papa qué?-Hiso una pausa.-Ahora mismo voy para allá.-dicho esto cortó la llamada y salió por la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Ah! Edward. Puedes pedirle a Bella que te de mi numero para que te dé una recompensa.

-No quiero recompensa pero… ¿Qué ocurre con tu padre?-pregunté preocupado y esta agachó la cabeza.

-Mi padre está en el hospital pero no se que lo ocurrió así que voy para allá a ver qué le pasó.-esta se dirigió hacia la salida precipitada.

-¡No espera, Bella!-le grité pero esta no paró y salió hacia la calle. Yo la seguí y gritaba su nombre pero ella no me escuchaba y seguía derecho hasta que llegamos como a una calle un poco oscura y solitaria y aparte olía horrible. La llamé una vez más hasta que Bella paró y se giró hacia mí.-Bella, no vas a salir sola a media noche por la calle que tu bien sabes que es muy peligrosa y menos hacia el hospital que está muy lejos de aquí, permíteme llevarte, mi carro no está muy lejos de aquí.

-No Edward, tranquilo, tu ya has hecho mucho ya por mí y yo ya soy grande como para cuidarme solita.-renegó pero yo no iba a permitir que le pasara nada, me sentía protector con ella.

-Por favor Bella, no seas terca y permíteme llevarte, te lo pido.-en esto ella ya iba a negar pero no pudo porque un sonido de un carro que no podía visualizar muy bien porque una luz nos iluminaba potentemente hacia nosotros la interrumpió. Esa luz nos encandelillaba los ojos, de eso el carro paró frente a nosotros y una puerta de este se abrió, saliendo un hombre rubio de ojos negros, musculoso y alto a morir, que se dirigió hacia nosotros, tomó a Bella de la muñeca con uno de sus musculentos brazos y con la otra mano azotó mi rostro haciéndome caer en el húmedo piso, quedando casi inconsciente. Se escuchaban gritos pero yo no los podía distinguir por mi casi conciencia hasta sentir un puñetazo en mi abdomen haciéndome estremecer de dolor hasta llegar a la full inconsciencia.


	6. Cap 6: Algo que nunca imaginaría que me

**Cap. 6**

_Algo que nunca imaginaría que me pasara._

-¡Edward!-se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana Alice. La rebusqué con mis ojos pero no la veía. En una esquina del patio de mi casa, se encontraba Carlisle a lado de Esme en la mesa del prado y con ellos se encontraba Rosalie y a su lado su novio Jasper pero esta vez no estaba Emmett ¿Donde se encontraría este muchacho? Era de noche y se veía el cielo cubierto de estrellas. La temperatura era un poco fría pero no mucho, parecía que acabara de llover. Me giré y me encontré con Alice, que llevaba un vestido que no recordaba, típico.- ¡Por aquí!-me volvió a gritar. Yo me encaminé en un paso lento hasta llegar a ella y esta esbozó una sonrisa de Alice.

-¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Dónde está Emmett?-pregunté un poco intrigado por su reacción y la falta de mi hermano.

-Por lo de Emmett no te preocupes, salió con un amigo a la biblioteca para que el amigo de Emmett estudiara creo que era física, pero no demoran.-me respondió. ¿A la biblioteca? ¿A estudiar física? No podría ser solo coincidencia con mi caso.-Y a lo que pasa…-no terminó su frase y me señaló una chica de por hay un metro sesenta, de pelo chocolate que me daba la espalda, fijando su vista hacia un pequeño jardín que se encontraba en una esquina de la pradera, en frente de la casa.- ¿Qué?-volví a preguntar y esta me levantó una ceja.

-Anda, háblale.-me propuso mi hermana. No conocía a esa chica y quería que le hablara, baya proposición. ¿Qué le diría? Pues que importa, yo veré que diré. Me acerqué a la chica que todavía me daba la espalda.

-Hola.-saludé y esta no se giraba a verme. Me posé al lado de ella y me quedé mirando el jardín con ella.

-Qué bonito.-dijo sin todavía girar a verme. No sé que fue pero esa voz me parecía conocida.

-Trabajo de Esme.-respondí a su alago y no girándome a verla. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad de verle el rostro pero me quedé observando el jardín.

-_Edward.-_escuché un grito muy lejano.-_Edward_.-de nuevo esa voz lejana.-_Por favor Edward, reacciona_.-me pedía la voz. ¿Reacciona? ¿Reacciona por qué? En ese momento, sentí la vista nublosa hasta no ver nada y volverme hacia la oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos, esta vez muy lento para ver muy oscuro. Me encontraba en una pequeña habitación, acostado en una cama simple, que estaba al lado de una mesita de noche que lo acompañaba. La luz provenía de una ventana que daba luz de un atardecer. Forcé la vista un poco más para visualizar una figura humana femenina que me daba la espalda, disfrutando de la luz del atardecer. Se notaba un poco que su pelo era café oscuro.

-¿Ya despertaste?-me dijo la voz que, hace poco, escuchaba lejana. Me levanté, un poco adormilado y jadeando. Pasé mi mano por mi sien, sintiendo mi rostro empapado de sudor y me calló de golpe sentir calor.-Espero que no te moleste el calor de la habitación.-me susurró con una voz suave y calurosa.

-No es nada.-concluí.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas y te relajas?- Me dijo acercándose a mí y recostándome en la cama.-Cierra los ojos.-me pide pasando su mano por mis ojos lentamente, rosándolos, asiéndolos cerrar y de ahí no pude volver a abrirlos por que se escuchaban murmullos en la oscuridad.

-Edward.-de nuevo es voz cálida que me susurraba a menudo.-Edward, tranquilo, reacciona.-habrí los ojos haciendo caso a la voz y pude observar una habitación con muros blancos llenos de moho y el piso un poco húmedo y sucio. A los lados, había un inodoro y un lava manos y a la otra esquina de la habitación había una tina, llena de tubos de acero.-Casi que no despiertas, ya estaba preocupándome, los secuestradores dijeron que no demorarías en despertar pero yo ya estaba empezando a dudar…

-¿Secuestradores?-pregunté interrumpiéndola.

-Si Edward, secuestradores. Estamos secuestrados.-con eso sentí mi corazón parar de latir por un segundo por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Secuestrados? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Se produjo un silencio, yo trataba de asumir lo que sucedía. Bella y yo estábamos secuestrados en no sé dónde y no se por cuanto y mucho menos el por qué.-Edward. ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Bella con voz preocupante. Yo parpadeé unas veces para volver a la realidad.

-Sí, lo siento, es que no puedo creer lo que está pasando.-respondí.

-La verdad no sé qué decir ni que pensar…-dijo para ella. Traté de consolarla pero me di cuenta de que estaba atado de las manos.-Nos ataron las manos, ya intenté quitármelos pero no pude.-explicó mirando las esposas de en sus muñecas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-cuestioné y ella se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia.-Solo hay una pregunta a todo esto ¿Por qué?-pensé en voz alta.

-¡No lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que no sé donde estamos ni por cuanto estaremos aquí!-gritó desesperada.

-Tranquila, Bella, te prometo que saldremos de aquí.-la tranquilicé pero se vio que dudaba._-Te lo prometo…_


	7. Cap 7: El teléfono

**Cap. 7**

_El teléfono_

-¿Edward?-me llamó Bella con su voz aterciopelada y dulce.

-¿Si?-dije todavía pensativo.

-¿Tú crees que lo de mi padre sea verdad o es solo una mentira para secuestrarnos?-yo suspiré ante esa pregunta. Todo se me vino a la mente, mi familia, si Emmett habrá salido de la biblioteca ya o si me estarán buscando, la familia de Bella, nuestros amigos… la verdad es que no sé nada de ellos.

-No lo sé.-respondí y ella suspiró.

Bella llevó su vista a una parte de la sala y se quedó completamente pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-la interrogué tratando de ver lo que ella veía y lo único que veía eran unos baldes. Ella llevó su vista hacia mis ojos y pude ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate que estaban llenos de tristeza y melancolía.

-El teléfono.-contestó señalándome con la cabeza aquel rincón que tanto observa. Yo fruncí el ceño como señal de incomprensión.-Es mi teléfono, uno de los secuestradores lo destrozó con el pie al llegar, lo tiró y calló detrás de todos esos baldes.-explicó Bella sin retirar la vista de aquel lugar.

-¿Cuántos eran?-pregunté y ella volvió a mis ojos y después agachó su vista.

-No lo sé. Después de que el hombre te azotara la cara, inmediatamente me vendó los ojos.-una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla e inmediatamente la deshizo con su mano.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo más que yo no sepa?-cuestioné. Bella agitó la cabeza en signo de negación pero sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.-Si no pasó nada entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore? ¡Estamos secuestrados Edward! ¡No sé lo que pasará y peor, que tal que nos maten! ¡Sería el fin!-exclamó casi gritando y empezó a llorar. Puso sus manos sobre su nuca y posó su frente en las rodillas. Yo me acerqué lo más que pude a ella y traté de sobarle la espalda, todavía atado con las esposas.

-Tranquila Bella, no permitiré que te hagan daño, yo voy a conseguir sacarnos de aquí, como ya te prometí.-dije en voz baja para tranquilizarla. Ella inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia mí y miró mis ojos y yo a los suyos.

-Conseguiremos salir de aquí.-dijo y posó su frente en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos callados un tiempo, no sé cuanto había pasado pero Bella se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, estaba destrozada, sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no sabía qué hacer, teníamos que salir de aquí. Yo velaba sus sueños, no podía quedarme dormido, podría pasar algo y yo no podría evitarlo. Bella se veía como un ángel en mi regazo. No sé por qué pero me sentía protector con ella, no podría aguantar que este ángel sufriera, tenía que haber una salida a todo esto, mi familia debería estar buscándome. Tendría que buscar una escusa para especificar mi encuentro con Bella, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era este ángel que duerme en mi regazo y de cómo saldremos de aquí. La verdad no tenía sueño, con todo lo que había dormido en estos días, la verdad, no sentía sueño.

¿Por qué no secuestrarían? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Y por qué? Tantas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y a ninguna le tenía la respuesta, la verdad es que había un lado bueno a todo esto, sé que es algo egoísta pero, la verdad es que me gusta estar encerrado con Bella aquí. La verdad nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza todo esto; Bella y yo secuestrados, encerrados los dos en una habitación.

Bella empezó a removerse y supe que ya se había despertado. Visualicé su rostro y ella tenía ya sus ojos abiertos con un toque de cansancio en ellos.

-¿Estuviste despertó todo este tiempo?-preguntó con tono admirada.

-Si.-confesé sincero.-La verdad es que no sé qué me pasa pero no tengo ni un poco de sueño.-comenté.

-¿Enserio?-dijo con el mismo tono de admiración. Yo me limité a contestar. Un silencio cómodo de produjo entre nosotros, los dos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. ¿Un teléfono? ¿Por qué lo dejaría aquí? ¿Por qué no lo botó? Sin pensarlo un instante, me paré, un poco con dificultad ya que me hacía falta alimentarme y descansar, y me dirigí hacía los baldes.

-Edward. ¿Qué haces?-me dirigió Bella pero yo no respondí y me encaminé hacia los baldes y me agaché para rebuscar entre los ellos el teléfono. Moví unos baldes pero no lo encontré, traté de mover los otros pero los hallé muy pesados, revisé por los lados si lograba ver algo pero nada, forcé más a ver si lograba moverlos tan solo un poco pero era inútil. De verdad esto era algo difícil.

-Te ayudo.-puntualizó parándose del húmedo piso, se sacudió el pantalón de algodón blanco, que se encontraba con un poco de tierra por la suciedad del piso, y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Gracias.-agradecí y ella asintió. Con ella, pudimos mover unos baldes y los ubicamos a un lado. Alcancé a ver el teléfono entre los últimos baldes. Movimos unos y el último era tan pesado que, al moverlo, caímos los dos. Sentí que algo un poco pesado caía encima de mí así que abrí los ojos y vi sus hermosos ojos chocolate muy cerca de los míos. Me di cuenta que había caído en sima de mí, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, mis manos estaban colocados a sus dos extremidades, sobre su cadera. Yo le sonreí y ella me miró apenada y se levantó de encima de mí y yo la seguí.

-Lo siento, no debí…-dijo apenada pero no pudo terminar por que yo la interrumpí.

-No fue tu culpa. No puedes luchar contra la gravedad.-bromee y puse una sonrisa torcida. Mis ojos se quedaron observando su hermosa mirada mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa ¡Qué bien! ¡La hice sonreír! Por fin una sonrisa en todo este tiempo.

-Sabes, sé que es algo tonto pero me alegra que me hayan secuestrado con tigo, quiero decir, sé que es algo egoísta, pero me alegra que estés aquí en vez de que me hayan secuestrado sola o con alguien más.-confesó caminando de nuevo hacia el rincón donde yacíamos desde el principio. Y reí ante su comentario. Me agaché y recogí el teléfono que estaba hecho añicos, algunas teclas estaban pérdidas y las otras en pedacitos, la pantalla estaba totalmente rota y solo se veía la luz que proyectaba. ¡Quién diría! Todavía funciona. Me encaminé hacia donde se situaba Bella y me senté en el piso como ella.

-Ahora, ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer con eso?-preguntó pero claro, estaba más que claro.

-¿Qué crees que se hace con un teléfono?-contraataqué y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Responde a lo que te pregunté.-mandó y yo me carcajeé.- ¿Qué?-yo no respondí y mi rostro se tornó serio. Revisé el teléfono, o lo que quedaba de él, pude distinguir los diferentes botones. Nadie dijo nada, Bella estaba atenta a lo que intentaba hacer, siendo sincero yo tampoco sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar. Pulsé un botón que pude distinguir como el de llamada, así llamaríamos a alguien al que Bella conociera y así pedir ayuda y aquí alguien contestó.

-_¿Halo?_-contestó una voz masculina muy conocida. Bella me tapó la boca con una mano y se quedó quieta y sin decir nada.-_ ¿Bella, eres tú?_-se escucho en el teléfono. Bella quitó su mano de mi boca y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Era James.-susurró. Entonces entendí. El hombre del teléfono era James, el que trató de matar a Bella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él al que Bella llamó de último? Sinceramente, esto no estaba saliendo como queríamos, mejor dicho, NADA estaba saliendo como queríamos.

-¿Y ahora?-cuestioné. La verdad no había otra tecla que estuviera buena y que funcionara. Traté de marcar el número de Carlisle pero ninguna tecla funcionaba. Justamente, los secuestradores lo tenían todo bajo control. Pero… ¿Si el teléfono pudo llamar a James, por qué no lo revisaron antes de irse? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido otra persona quien hubiera contestado? Pues le pediríamos ayuda. ¿Lo secuestradores sabían lo que pasó con James? No lo sé. Lo más probable es que sí, sino lo hubiera dejado el teléfono aquí y con todavía esperanzas de utilizarlo.

-Edward, es inútil.-se quejó.

Yo suspiré. Tenía razón, el teléfono estaba total e irreversiblemente muerto. No había ya más oportunidades y la que había se fue al piso.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué en un instante tienes la salida a todo y de un momento a otro todo se va al infierno?-grité histérico e hice que Bella se asustara por mi comportamiento impulsivo. Ella se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a mí y me sobó la espalda en intento de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquilo Edward, ya saldremos de aquí, recuerda que me lo prometiste, mantén tu cordura, así no podrás pensar claro.-tenía razón, teníamos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar que las circunstancias actuales me exasperaran.

-Lo sé.-lo dije suspirando. En ese momento me giré a ver qué expresión tenía, sus ojos estaban un poco llenos de lágrimas y me recordó el momento en que nos habían secuestrado, me había desmallado y despertaba aquí, la expresión que tenía Bella era la misma que el día-si es que había pasado más de un día-en que me desperté y ella estaba aquí con migo en esta habitación. Quería saber de mi familia, que sería de ellos, que estarían haciendo en mi ausencia, como estaría Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie…

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Bella, su mirada, nunca había visto una mirada como aquella, una mirada que siempre permanecía lozana y apacible, exuberantemente hermosa, si, esa es la palabra; Una mirada exuberantemente hermosa. Pero esta vez con una mirada llorosa, me miraba con atención. Nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato, nunca me cansaría de ver su rostro puro, un rostro seráfico que llamaba a observarlo con determinación, una y otra vez.


	8. Cap 8: Hambre

**Cap. 8**

_Hambre_

Ese gran momento fue interrumpido por un crujido proveniente del estomago de Bella, debía tener hambre, hace mucho que estamos aquí y no hemos probado bocado alguno. ¿Pero cómo conseguir comida aquí? No sabía dónde estábamos y tampoco sabía por cuanto, habían muy pocas oportunidades de conseguir comida por si solos.

Me paré con intención de tratar de comunicarme con alguien que estuviera allá afuera, y conseguir algo de comer. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y rebusqué con el tacto y la mirada, algo que me pudiera ayudar, nada. Busqué con la vista algo que en realidad ni yo mismo sabía que buscaba, de pronto encontré una pequeña grieta en la puerta, sería suficiente para poder ver solo un poco donde aproximadamente nos encontrábamos, justo lo que necesitaba. Esta grieta dejaba ver solo algo verde, forcé un poco más la vista en busca de detalles y vi unos árboles, solo arboles era lo que veía, nada más. ¿Arboles? ¿Sería un bosque? Un bosque fue lo único que se me vino en mente, era un lugar excelente para escondernos y aparte de eso es lejano a la población. ¿Estaríamos en otro país? ¿Continente? Lo más seguro es que estaríamos muy lejos de nuestras casas.

-Edward ¿Qué vez?

-Lo único que veo son arboles y está anocheciendo.-respondí. Miré hacia atrás y Bella estaba justo detrás de mí, observando lo que hacía. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Debí de estar demasiado apegado a mis cavilaciones y no me di cuenta de que se había parado y había caminado hacia aquí.

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza. Me moví a un lado para dejarla ver y le mostré por donde hacerlo. Se quedó mirando por un momento y después se incorporó quedando paralela a mí.

Suspiró.

-No veo nada más que arboles. Deberíamos de estar en un bosque a quien sabe a cuantos metros de quien sabe cual ciudad.-dijo con tono áspero mientras movía sus manos.

-Tranquila Bella, tiene que haber una salida, tiene que haberla.-musité más para mí que para ella. Un sollozo se escucho preveniente de Bella, ella estaba más dolida que yo, yo solo trataba de conseguir la salida, ella es más sensible-eso lo descubrí en estos tiempos con ella aquí.-, limpié las lagrimas que caían abundantemente por sus mejillas lozanas como la seda y una corriente eléctrica muy suave atravesó mi brazo hasta mi hombro haciéndome estremecer.-Solo déjame intentar algo.-susurré. Dejé caer mi brazo para con la otra en frente de mí, unidas todavía por las esposas, rosando su mejilla dulcemente hasta que mi brazo callera y me acerqué a la puerta.

-¿Hola?-grité azotando la muerta con las palmas de mis manos.- ¡La señorita tiene mucha hambre y no hemos comido desde que los encerraron en este asqueroso lugar!-seguí gritando pero nadie respondió. Seguí haciendo el mismo procedimiento durante un tiempo pero nada, nadie respondía, no se escuchaba ni un alma afuera, aparte del sonido del aire moviendo los arboles. Nos dejaron solos, encerrados en una habitación, en medio del bosque, en no sé dónde. _Genial…_

La barriga de Bella volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte. Me preguntaba por qué todavía no había sonado la mía. No es que hubiera comido mucho que digamos antes de que nos encerraran aquí. No sabía cuánto tiempo no retuvieran aquí, tal vez hasta que muriéramos de hambre y eso me estresaba y asustaba mucho.


	9. Cap 9: Confesiones

**Cap. 8**

_Hambre_

Ese gran momento fue interrumpido por un crujido proveniente del estomago de Bella, debía tener hambre, hace mucho que estamos aquí y no hemos probado bocado alguno. ¿Pero cómo conseguir comida aquí? No sabía dónde estábamos y tampoco sabía por cuanto, habían muy pocas oportunidades de conseguir comida por si solos.

Me paré con intención de tratar de comunicarme con alguien que estuviera allá afuera, y conseguir algo de comer. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y rebusqué con el tacto y la mirada, algo que me pudiera ayudar, nada. Busqué con la vista algo que en realidad ni yo mismo sabía que buscaba, de pronto encontré una pequeña grieta en la puerta, sería suficiente para poder ver solo un poco donde aproximadamente nos encontrábamos, justo lo que necesitaba. Esta grieta dejaba ver solo algo verde, forcé un poco más la vista en busca de detalles y vi unos árboles, solo arboles era lo que veía, nada más. ¿Arboles? ¿Sería un bosque? Un bosque fue lo único que se me vino en mente, era un lugar excelente para escondernos y aparte de eso es lejano a la población. ¿Estaríamos en otro país? ¿Continente? Lo más seguro es que estaríamos muy lejos de nuestras casas.

-Edward ¿Qué vez?

-Lo único que veo son arboles y está anocheciendo.-respondí. Miré hacia atrás y Bella estaba justo detrás de mí, observando lo que hacía. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Debí de estar demasiado apegado a mis cavilaciones y no me di cuenta de que se había parado y había caminado hacia aquí.

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza. Me moví a un lado para dejarla ver y le mostré por donde hacerlo. Se quedó mirando por un momento y después se incorporó quedando paralela a mí.

Suspiró.

-No veo nada más que arboles. Deberíamos de estar en un bosque a quien sabe a cuantos metros de quien sabe cual ciudad.-dijo con tono áspero mientras movía sus manos.

-Tranquila Bella, tiene que haber una salida, tiene que haberla.-musité más para mí que para ella. Un sollozo se escucho preveniente de Bella, ella estaba más dolida que yo, yo solo trataba de conseguir la salida, ella es más sensible-eso lo descubrí en estos tiempos con ella aquí.-, limpié las lagrimas que caían abundantemente por sus mejillas lozanas como la seda y una corriente eléctrica muy suave atravesó mi brazo hasta mi hombro haciéndome estremecer.-Solo déjame intentar algo.-susurré. Dejé caer mi brazo para con la otra en frente de mí, unidas todavía por las esposas, rosando su mejilla dulcemente hasta que mi brazo callera y me acerqué a la puerta.

-¿Hola?-grité azotando la muerta con las palmas de mis manos.- ¡La señorita tiene mucha hambre y no hemos comido desde que los encerraron en este asqueroso lugar!-seguí gritando pero nadie respondió. Seguí haciendo el mismo procedimiento durante un tiempo pero nada, nadie respondía, no se escuchaba ni un alma afuera, aparte del sonido del aire moviendo los arboles. Nos dejaron solos, encerrados en una habitación, en medio del bosque, en no sé dónde. _Genial…_

La barriga de Bella volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte. Me preguntaba por qué todavía no había sonado la mía. No es que hubiera comido mucho que digamos antes de que nos encerraran aquí. No sabía cuánto tiempo no retuvieran aquí, tal vez hasta que muriéramos de hambre y eso me estresaba y asustaba mucho.


	10. Cap 10: Visita

**Cap. 10**

_Visita_

Bella ya iba a hablar pero se escucharon unos sonidos en la puerta, parecía que la abrían. Bella me miró con temor y pavor. Nos paramos de un brinco, mirando hacia la puerta, que en ella, se escuchaba que movían la llave dentro de la cerradura tratando de abrirla. Bella se apegó a mí y yo la recibí, posando mi brazo izquierdo en su espalda.

La puerta se abrió, entrando por aquella puerta, tres hombres muy grandes, todos vestidos de la misma manera, pensé que sería por la identidad o solo sería una clase de uniforme. Uno tenía el pelo mono y los dos otros eran rubios. No se le veía la cara porque estaban tapados por un pequeño manto color negro, que les tapaba media cara, de la nariz hacia abajo, pero lo único que se les veía era el color de sus ojos, todos cafés. Los tres hombres traían guantes y el hombre rubio traía con él una caja de madera en las manos. Me pregunté que sería eso, ya que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Todos los tres desconocidos tenían el ceño fruncido y tenían los ojos llenos de tristeza y rencor, todos pensativos pero sin distraerse de lo que hacían. El rubio depositó la caja de madera en el piso, en todo el centro de la habitación, y después, los tres hombres dirigieron su atención hacia nosotros. El más musculoso y grande dio dos pasos para adelante, dejando atrás los otros dos, y dio señas al tercer hombre, aquello de pelo negro que permanecía atrás. Este se dirigió a mí, Bella se separó de mí bruscamente y yo me alarmé, y el hombre me desató de manos. Me sentí aliviado de no tener esas cosas de metal envueltas en mis muñecas. Moví mis manos en forma circular, estirándolas después de un largo rato sin poder moverlas. El hombre prosiguió con Bella y ella se masajeo el lugar dañado por las esposas. Lo que no me había dado cuenta era que Bella tenía heridas en las muñecas, no muy severas pero sangraban levemente. Aquel hombre que nos quitó las esposas se dirigió hacia aquella pequeña caja que yacía en la mitad de la habitación, sacó una llave de oro de su bolsillo del pantalón y la abrió con mucha facilidad. La caja estaba vacía, por dentro era negra. El desconocido metió las esposas en la caja y la cerró con mucho cuidado, como si se fuera a romper en pedacitos. Cuando lo cerró, tomó la cajita en sus manos y se giró dándonos la espalda y los otros hicieron lo mismo y sin decir nada se dirigieron a la puerta. El rubio se giró para verme con ojos de resentimiento y tristeza, se notaba que trataba de esconderlo y parecer inflexible. Después, su vista se posó en Bella, este la recorrió toda con la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa picara, este acto que produjo un nudo en la garganta de pensar que es lo que este se imaginaba en su mente, luego retomó su cara seria y se volvió a girar y caminar hacia la puerta y eso me alivió.

-¡Espera!-le grité al desconocido que trataba de salir por la puerta y este paró secamente y se giró para taladrarme con la mirada.-La señorita no ah comido ni bebido nada hace mucho. Sería prudente que le dieran algo de beber.-dije con voz firme. El hombre que estaba en la puerta se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida. ¿Qué tenía de chistoso que nos estuviéramos muriendo de sed y de hambre? Esto era muy serio. Puede que se estén divirtiéndose con nosotros a jugar a policías y ladrones pero esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Y si de verdad querían que nos muriéramos de hambre? Y si es así, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarán con eso?

El rubio salió por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y detrás de él, cerró la puerta de un azotazo, llegué a escuchar cómo le daba llave a la puerta y después de un momento se escuchaba las puertas de un carro cerrarse y partir hasta que el sonido desapareciera entre en sonido de los arboles contra el viento.

Bella y yo no dijimos nada, solo respirábamos muy rápido, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Hubiéramos podido morir y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, le prometí a Bella que saldríamos de aquí vivos a retomar nuestras vidas como se debía.

Lo que si me preocupaba era si quería verme, si queríamos que mantuviéramos una relación de amigos. Bella me agradaba muchísimo, quería conocerla más de fondo, y sobre todo, el porqué de que James allá querido matarla, de eso no se escaparía.

Miré a Bella a ver como se encontraba y me sorprendió lo que vi. Tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas pero en sus labios había una sonrisa. ¿Estaba llorando pero también estaba sonriendo? Estaría llorando de la felicidad pero… eso no era posible, yo la vi como estaba llena de miedo y pánico.

-Bella, ¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunté y ella me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Cómo que por qué sonrió? Estamos vivos Edward, vivos.-hiso una pausa y miro hacia la nada.-Por un momento creí que sería el fin, pero no estamos vivos, que mal que no pueda decir que estamos bien pero…vivos.-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrándolo.

-¿Y entonces por qué lloras?-volví a cuestionar y Bella borró la sonrisa que hacía y bajó la cabeza.

-Tú mismo viste como me miró ese bastardo, es que tenía miedo de que nos hicieran algo.-la callé con el dedo y con el mismo tomé su mentón, seguido, la tomé de los dos hombros con mis manos libres, la coloqué frente a mí y la obligué a mirarme.

-Escúchame bien Bella. Yo te prometí con toda mi alma que saldríamos de aquí vivos y así será.-le hable von voz baja y tranquila pero también con voz segura y firme. No todo estaba perdido, todavía habían unas personitas allá afuera buscándonos, de eso estaba más que seguro.- ¿Estás bien?-solté sus hombros y me senté en el piso.

-¿Ahora lo preguntas?-reclamó. Yo suspiré extenuado, esto no era gracioso. De verdad no estaba de humor.-Si, estoy bien.-contestó demostrando cierto artasmo de la pregunta y se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

-Sí, bueno, no, pero es que no me gusta que pregunten bobadas. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo me vez que estoy? ¿Bien o mal?-replicó.

-No hablo de eso. Me refiero si estás bien moralmente.-expliqué. Bella cambió su gesto a enfado. No me iba a rendir y volví a insistir.-Bella.

-Ya te dije que si.-respondió frustrada.

El sueño me llegó de golpe, esta vez creo que no podré resistir. Tenía mucho sueño, los ojos me pesaban, es más, me dolía la cabeza de tanto sueño que tenía. Y la barriga me dolía y crujía silenciosamente.


	11. Cap 11: Dolores

**Cap. 11**

_Dolores_

Bella ya no dijo nada, estaba de nuevo en su mundo. No parpadeaba casi, y miraba hacia el piso. ¿Qué tanto la tenía pensativa? No me gustaba verla así.

-¿Qué estas pensando?-interpelé en un casi susurró y la voz un poco endeble. Ella siguió mirando hacia el piso y no respondió.- ¿Estás bien?-Ella negó con la cabeza e hiso una mueca de dolor. Dirigí mi vista hacia su muñeca herida, su otra mano la tapaba y se masajeaba la piel del contorno de la herida.- Déjame ver.-le pedí pero ella de nuevo negó con la cabeza.-Por favor.-esta vez ella accedió y se quitó las manos de su muñeca.

Aquella muñeca estaba un poco ensangrentada y la la piel de alrededor estaba un poco hinchada. Si seguía así, podría infectarse. Tomé el borde de mi camisón y, con todas las fuerzas que pude, rasgué la tela. El pedazo lo enrollé en su muñeca ensangrentada.

-Así está mejor.-comenté.-Bella, si no dices nada me va a dar un ataque. ¿Segura que estas bien? Y perdón que lo pregunte.

-¡Sí, estoy bien…-gritó, pero su voz se le oía también débil. La frase fue cortada por una mueca dolor y Bella puso sus brazos sobre su estomago. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeando y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Yo masajeaba su espalda con mi brazo mientras su dolor pasaba.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te sucede?-pregunté después de que ella ya se calmó. Ya me di cuenta de que ella no me iba a contar que pasó. ¿Por qué no? De hecho, ya me encargaré de preguntarle cuando esto acabe.

-Me duele la barriga y la cabeza.-respondió con voz ronca y todavía y aún más frágil.

Yo suspiré. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de aquí, nada era imposible pero… en este estado en el que estábamos, sin haber comido nada ni beber nada y mucho menos haber dormido, no creo que llegaríamos muy lejos.

-Ven.-la acuñé de nuevo en mis manos pero Bella se removió y se deshizo de mis brazos. En un momento me asusté y visualicé su rostro para ver sus ojos que estaban dolidos y tristes.

-No Edward, tú no has dormido ni un poquito. Por favor, yo velaré tus sueños esta vez, tu duerme.-yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Y qué pasaría su entraran de nuevo esos tipos y se la llevaran mientras yo dormiría plácidamente? Despertaría y me echaría la culpa toda la vida sobre haber dejado que eso pasara. O peor… ¿Qué pasará si la tocaran o le hicieran algo y yo no lo pidiera haber evitado? ¿Y si mejor, nos mataran de una vez? No, la promesa sigue en pie. No dejaré que nos dañen, y mucho menos a Bella, ella saldría de aquí viva. De eso me encargaría yo mismo.

-No Bella, por más que quiera, no. ¿Qué tal que pase algo de lo que pudiera evitar?

-Nada va a pasar. Apenas yo escuche los carros venir, te despierto de una.

-¿Y si vienen a pie? ¿Y si se están quedando por aquí cerca vigilándonos?

-Pues si escucho que abren la puerta te despierto.-esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. La verdad es que yo me despertaría al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. De pronto pudiera funcionar.

-Está bien, pero solo si tú también duermes.-propuse. Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. ¡Ella está peor que yo! ¿Cómo que no le importa su salud?-O eso o nada.-ella asintió con la cabeza. No pude contenerme a volverla a enrollar en mis brazos, así no sufriría de frio. Bella posó su cabeza en mi pecho y se acomodó, mientras yo tocaba su pelo.


	12. Cap 12: Silencio y recuerdos

**Cap. 11**

_Dolores_

Bella ya no dijo nada, estaba de nuevo en su mundo. No parpadeaba casi, y miraba hacia el piso. ¿Qué tanto la tenía pensativa? No me gustaba verla así.

-¿Qué estas pensando?-interpelé en un casi susurró y la voz un poco endeble. Ella siguió mirando hacia el piso y no respondió.- ¿Estás bien?-Ella negó con la cabeza e hiso una mueca de dolor. Dirigí mi vista hacia su muñeca herida, su otra mano la tapaba y se masajeaba la piel del contorno de la herida.- Déjame ver.-le pedí pero ella de nuevo negó con la cabeza.-Por favor.-esta vez ella accedió y se quitó las manos de su muñeca.

Aquella muñeca estaba un poco ensangrentada y la la piel de alrededor estaba un poco hinchada. Si seguía así, podría infectarse. Tomé el borde de mi camisón y, con todas las fuerzas que pude, rasgué la tela. El pedazo lo enrollé en su muñeca ensangrentada.

-Así está mejor.-comenté.-Bella, si no dices nada me va a dar un ataque. ¿Segura que estas bien? Y perdón que lo pregunte.

-¡Sí, estoy bien…-gritó, pero su voz se le oía también débil. La frase fue cortada por una mueca dolor y Bella puso sus brazos sobre su estomago. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeando y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Yo masajeaba su espalda con mi brazo mientras su dolor pasaba.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te sucede?-pregunté después de que ella ya se calmó. Ya me di cuenta de que ella no me iba a contar que pasó. ¿Por qué no? De hecho, ya me encargaré de preguntarle cuando esto acabe.

-Me duele la barriga y la cabeza.-respondió con voz ronca y todavía y aún más frágil.

Yo suspiré. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de aquí, nada era imposible pero… en este estado en el que estábamos, sin haber comido nada ni beber nada y mucho menos haber dormido, no creo que llegaríamos muy lejos.

-Ven.-la acuñé de nuevo en mis manos pero Bella se removió y se deshizo de mis brazos. En un momento me asusté y visualicé su rostro para ver sus ojos que estaban dolidos y tristes.

-No Edward, tú no has dormido ni un poquito. Por favor, yo velaré tus sueños esta vez, tu duerme.-yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Y qué pasaría su entraran de nuevo esos tipos y se la llevaran mientras yo dormiría plácidamente? Despertaría y me echaría la culpa toda la vida sobre haber dejado que eso pasara. O peor… ¿Qué pasará si la tocaran o le hicieran algo y yo no lo pidiera haber evitado? ¿Y si mejor, nos mataran de una vez? No, la promesa sigue en pie. No dejaré que nos dañen, y mucho menos a Bella, ella saldría de aquí viva. De eso me encargaría yo mismo.

-No Bella, por más que quiera, no. ¿Qué tal que pase algo de lo que pudiera evitar?

-Nada va a pasar. Apenas yo escuche los carros venir, te despierto de una.

-¿Y si vienen a pie? ¿Y si se están quedando por aquí cerca vigilándonos?

-Pues si escucho que abren la puerta te despierto.-esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. La verdad es que yo me despertaría al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. De pronto pudiera funcionar.

-Está bien, pero solo si tú también duermes.-propuse. Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. ¡Ella está peor que yo! ¿Cómo que no le importa su salud?-O eso o nada.-ella asintió con la cabeza. No pude contenerme a volverla a enrollar en mis brazos, así no sufriría de frio. Bella posó su cabeza en mi pecho y se acomodó, mientras yo tocaba su pelo.


	13. Cap 13: Cruel abandono

**Cap. 14**

_Agua_

Caminamos hacia la orilla, mi boca seca llamaba para un poco de atención; me moría de sed. Normalmente yo no pienso así pero amo la naturaleza. Con toda la necesidad que tengo de tomar agua, lo que veo al frente mío es totalmente hermoso, maravilloso, grandioso; inexplicable.

Me arrodillé lentamente a la orilla de aquel río, observando el agua correr. Visualicé su agua cristalina que reflejaba a un hombre prácticamente acabado, con ojeras inmensas debajo de esas esmeraldas que brillaban con sutileza. Sus labios secos y quebrados, la piel pálida y marfileña. Me dio pesar de aquel hombre reflejado en el agua. ¿De verdad era yo? Esto para mí era todo un sueño. Esto que era; un hombre agotado y acabado. Ese retrato que veía ante mí era de un enfermo.

Levanté la palma extendida de mi mano para quedar a poca distancia del agua para rosarla y moverla en círculos sobre ella suave y lentamente. Proseguí con la otra mano, hundiéndolas hasta mis muñecas y saco un poco de agua acumulada en mis manos. Acerqué aquel grupo de agua hacia mi rostro, mis labios, y los humedecí completamente hasta saborear el delicioso sabor del agua; un sabor totalmente puro.

Bella también se arrodilló junto a mí y tomó felizmente unos grandes sorbos de agua.

Cuando acabé de tomar y me había quedado satisfecho, me senté en la arena de la orilla del río a observar tal belleza del comienzo del atardecer. Diferentes colores de amarillo y rojos, combinados con tonos anaranjados y lilas; Era todo un espectáculo. Hacía demasiado calor y me dieron ganas de un chapuzón en ese río.

Bella se había sentado junto a mí con los pies extendidos y sosteniéndose de sus manos, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Estaba observando el agua del río correr silenciosamente y con mirada pensativa y lejana.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal un chapuzón?-pregunté rompiendo el silencio que invernaba en aquel momento. Ella me miró con cara de "¿Estás loco?" y yo me reí ante esa acción.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.- ¿Y con ropa? Debe hacer mucho frío por la noche…-comentó girando su vista hacia el agua.

-Si te sientes incomoda…

-No es eso.-me interrumpió y negó con la cabeza todavía con su vista hacia el río.-Es solo que…-dudó en decirlo. Su vista se dirigió hacia mí y luego bajó la vista hacia la arena y empezó a jugar con ella con los dedos.-No sé nadar.-confesó.

Yo esbocé una pequeña risita. Ella me miró y entrecerró los ojos observándome atentamente.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?-preguntó un poco inquisitivamente.

-Lo siento Bella, pero eso no es un problema.-expliqué reprimiendo una sonrisa.-Te puedes poner en la orilla.-ella lo pensó por un momento, haciendo una mueca pensativa y asintió con la cabeza.-Perfecto.

Yo me paré y ayudé a Bella a pararse. Ella estaba de nuevo en su mundo, con la vista distante. Me acerqué a la orilla del río y mojé la punta de mi dedo índice para comprobar si no estuviera muy fría, perfecto.

Me empecé a quitar la camisa sucia que tenía y la colgué en una rama de un árbol cercano. Busqué a Bella con la mirada para ver si ya se había metido pero estaba vestida todavía y con los ojos en mi dirección.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestioné acercándome a ella que todavía me observaba. Ella me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que…-se calló y sus ojos miraron mi pelo moverse con la brisa.-Nada.-respondió sin darle importancia mirándome a los ojos. Ella se giró y caminó hacia el árbol donde yacía mi ropa.

Giré mi vista para darle un poco de privacidad y me quité el pantalón y los zapatos que me estaban matando, quedando en shorty descalzo.

Me dirigí al agua, metí mis pies hasta mis tobillos. Una marea de viento helado me produjo escalofríos pero no me dio frío. Continué hasta que el agua llegara a mis rodillas, podía sentir la suave arena que tenía textura a harina al fondo del agua. Mis manos jugaron con el agua, creando pequeñas olas con ella, mientras me seguía hundiendo hasta mi cadera.

El agua no era tan fría, pero era acogedora y al clima. Disfruté de ella, disfruté sentir el agua por mi cuerpo.

Bella llegó por detrás de mí y se hundió hasta que el agua le llegara a sus hombros. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes y tenía un hermoso color a azul claro.

Yo también me hundí hasta los hombros y después me mojé el pelo totalmente. Todavía no me sentía del todo limpio pero me sentía mejor que antes, mucho mejor, y eso era agradable.

Nadé hasta quedar al frente de Bella. Ella observaba su mano por debajo del agua cristalina. Noté que se había quedado en ropa interior blanca como si fuera un vestido de baño. Reí por eso en mis adentros. Qué bien que el agua no estuviera tan honda o hubiera tenido que cargarla. También me reí de eso. 

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-interpeló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-De nada.-contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se hundió con precaución para mojarse el pelo.

Su cabello había quedado totalmente hacia atrás así que se podía observar cada detalle de su rostro. Su piel era tan blanca como el marfil y tenía unas cuantas pecas en sus hombros. Bella era más delgada de lo que pensé, creo que sería por su carrera que le exigen tener un cuerpo "perfecto".

-Extrañaba esto.-comentó en un susurro. Yo la observé mientras se mojaba la cara repetitivamente.

-Es un alivio sentir el agua.

-Edward, ¿Dónde nos refugiaremos esta noche?-preguntó rápidamente mirándome a los ojos. Yo suspiré pensativo. "¿A dónde nos refugiaremos?" repetía en mi mente sin encontrar una respuesta.

-De pronto podríamos encontrar alguna caverna o algo así.-respondí más para mí que para ella respondiéndome a la pregunta que me hice mentalmente.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó Bella acercándose a mí rápidamente, posando una mano en mí hombro y mirando hacia el fondo del agua detalladamente. Me había asustado y había quedado alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-cuestioné mirándola interrogante.

-Algo me rosó mi tobillo y era gélido y viscoso.-se quejó con una expresión muy cómica. Yo planteé una risita y tomé su mano que estaba en mi hombro y la apreté delicadamente.

-Tranquila Bella, debió ser un pez o un alga, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase.-aseguré con una voz suave y tierna.

Ella se giró hacia mí y me miró con determinación. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios y en su mirada pude notar que ya se había tranquilizado no solo por lo que le haya rozado el tobillo sino también por el secuestro. ¿Y yo por qué estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo? Ya había visto que Bella se notaba intranquila y triste, no la culpo, pero yo me veía muy tranquilo. Bueno, en parte era bueno porque así tranquilizaba más a Bella.

Bella todavía me observaba y yo a ella. La veía con ternura para que estuviera tranquila, pero en el fondo, estaba muy preocupado por el lugar dónde nos quedaríamos esta noche. Realmente, me perdí en su mirada, ella era muy hermosa. La quería conocer más a fondo y saber cómo era su entorno, sabía que ella no era feliz. Yo quería ser su mejor amigo y apoyarla en todo. Todavía no sabía si ella confiaba plenamente en mí, y quería que lo hiciera, que nos conociéramos mejor.

Bella empezó a respirar nerviosamente mientras su vista bajaba a mi pecho. Estábamos muy cerca, a dos pequeños pasos. Su mano rosó mis clavículas suavemente mientras observaba la acción. Yo tomé su muñeca y la envolví con mi mano apretándola suavemente. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y pude ver que ya estaba más tranquila pero su rostro no marcaba ninguna emoción. Unas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo acabó me inundaron por completo pero estaba congelado ante esos ojos marrones.

-Creo que ya es…hora de…salir.-tartamudeo y lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su vista bajaba a mis labios.

Ella trazó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al quitar rápidamente sus ojos de mí. Sus manos también las retiró en un movimiento veloz y una la depositaba en su nuca y la masajeaba. No me volvió a dirigir la mirada desde entonces, solo se dispuso a arrastrarse por el agua hacia la salida.

Yo exhalé un aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones inconscientemente y me dispuse yo también a salir del agua.

Al salir, Bella estaba estirada en el piso arenoso cristalino, recostada sobre su espalda, colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos como un visor. Yo la imité, pero esta vez, yo me acosté bocabajo, sosteniendo mi torso sobre mis codos. La luz del sol era ardiente y potente tras esos colores tan llamativos. Yo calculaba que eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente y ese sol estaba todavía muy vivo a estas horas, este sol me ayudó a relajarme y a pensar.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Esta era unas de las pocas veces que sentía a Bella tan cerca…pero también la sentía nerviosa. ¿Sería tímida? No… no lo creo, sino no hubiera dormido en mi regazo estos últimos días. ¿Entonces que la ponía nerviosa? ¿Yo? Reí en mis adentros por tal comentario tan ilógico. ¿Cómo tal ángel tan admirable y puro puede estar nervioso de un chico ordinario y corriente?

-¿Edward?-Bella cortó mis pensamientos mirándome firmemente, recostada de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo. Yo la miré esperando a que hablara.- ¿Podemos buscar una sombra? Es que hace mucho calor.-se explicó ventilándose con la otra mano libre.

-Claro.-respondí rápidamente sin pensarlo. De hecho, yo no tenía mucho calor. Solo nos habíamos acostado bajo el sol para secarnos. El short que traía puesto no se había secado del todo pero preferí acompañar a Bella.

Bella se paró de un salto y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a parar y yo la acepté. Nos encaminamos hacia unos grandes árboles, uno de ellos era donde estaban nuestras prendas y nos la pusimos. Aquellos arboles eran lo suficientemente grandes para que se produjera una grande sombra y nos sentamos sobre la arena fría.

-Edward. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó mientras veía como jugaba con una pequeña rama con sus dedos.

-Lo que quieras.-le permití. Ella dio un largo y profundo suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia mí, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

-¿Me podrías contar sobre ti? Quiero saber más de ti.-me tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta. Fruncí el seño por la sorpresa.-Si no te molesta, claro.-eché una risita y negué con la cabeza.

-No me molesta. ¿Qué quieres saber?-ella arrugó sus labios pensativa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lo que tú quieras.-se encogió de hombros. Yo suspiré y tomé una boconada de aire.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 22 años, me graduaré de música en la UNY, aunque creo que será imposible porque, como vez, estoy en medio de la selva de no sé donde con una famosa cantante completamente perdidos.-Bella se rió ante mi comentario y yo sonreí.-Mi padre es un doctor, su nombre es Carlisle Cullen y mi madre, Esme. Tengo dos hermanos, mi hermana menor, la loca Alice, y Emmett, mi hermano mayor.-terminé.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me miraba como si estuviera… ¿Orgullosa? No pude descifrar esa mirada. Después Bella deshizo poco a poco la sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Cuando vi, tenía una cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-cuestioné preocupado. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué se puso así de triste? Recopilé todo lo que dije pero nada daba razones que yo supiera para que se pusiera tan triste.

Ella levantó su cara para verme y tenía un brillo de tristeza en ellos.

-No, Edward, al contrario, eres un hombre muy afortunado de tener esa clase de vida.-contestó con la voz ronca. No entendía lo que me quería decir. ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo clase de vida? ¿Esto que tiene que ver con ella? ¿A qué se refería? Le iba a preguntar.

-¿A qué te…-no acabé la frase porque vi una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Yo limpié aquella lágrima y levanté su mentón para que me viera.- ¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté.

Otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos desorbitadamente sin parar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Se habrá acordado de algo? ¿Acaso algo le duele? Revisé su cuerpo con la mirada para ver si tenía sangre pero no vi nada, el dolor sería interno. ¿Pero eso era lo que en realidad le pasaba? ¿Le dolía algo?

En el momento en el que menos pensaba, Bella se abalanzó y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a llorar. Quedé sorprendido al principio pero después me repuse y la abracé por la espalda aferrándola a mí para consolarla.

Con esto, ella me demostró que si confiaba en mí, pero no sabía si confiara plenamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? No respondió a mi pregunta y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarla y parecía que funcionaba. Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que el llanto quedó en pequeños sollozos.

No sabía si preguntarle, la heriría más. ¿Pero si no sabía que le pasaba, como podría entenderla?

Bella se separó de mí lentamente y llevó unos mechones de pelo detrás de las orejas. Sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de las lágrimas que pasaron por ahí. Yo, como era de costumbre, sequé sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar y palmee su espalda como signo de apoyo.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.- Es que…mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-gimió.

¿Su madre había muerto? No me imaginaba como se sentiría ella…sin su madre.

Sentí una gran culpa crecer dentro de mi pecho en ese momento. ¿Pero yo que iba a saber eso? No me importaba, yo le recordé la muerte de su madre, aunque fuera intencionalmente, pero lo hice. Lloró por mi culpa, sufrió por mi culpa, y me odié por eso.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa pequeña y triste. Posicionó su mano en mi hombro y la sobó dulcemente.

-Edward, eres un hombre muy afortunado por lo visto, y tienes que disfrutarlo al grande. Tienes una gran familia; una que yo nunca tuve, tienes una vida tranquila y normal, mírame a mí, tú crees que soy feliz por la vida que tengo, por eso de ser famoso y todo eso, pero no es así. Ser famoso tiene sus ventajas como igual sus desventajas. Las personas me quieren por lo que venda no por lo que soy, y eso es muy difícil. Cuanto daría por tener una vida como la tuya; una vida tranquila, sin precipitaciones, tener amigos que te quieran por lo que de verdad eres, y poder cantar libremente sin que te estén diciendo "Haga esto", "Haga lo otro". Si quieres graduarte de músico, trata de estudiar también otra profesión, así tendrías otra opción para tu futuro. La vida de cantante no es muy fácil, no muchos tienen la suerte como otros. Yo solo estudié música y aprendí la lección. No es que me baya mal ni nada, es solo que me hubiera gustado tener otra opción.-declaró soltando mi hombro.

Yo la escuché atentamente mientras hablaba. ¿No era feliz? Bueno, eso ya lo tenía claro pero no sabía que su vida era tan difícil. Aquel concejo que me dio ella, de tener otra carrera de opción, no lo había pensado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No disfrutas lo que haces?

-No, no es eso.-respondió ella rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.-Es solo que es muy dura. Yo solo soy un producto de pantalla, Edward. Me utilizan para vender. No soy solo yo y mi música, bueno, en parte, pero detrás de esa pantalla que vez día a día, hay un inmenso equipo de trabajo. Es como decir, en un libro, yo soy solo la caratula y el personaje principal, pero todas la palabras que se utilizan en ese cuento, la historia, el modelo, todo, es todo un grupo por detrás.

Había comprendido su ejemplo, lo describía a la perfección, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. No me parecía justo que ella se subestimara como artista. ¡Si es muy talentosa!

-Bella, eso no es verdad.-no estuve de acuerdo.- Tú eres unas de las pocas artistas que he conocido en toda mi vida, que tenga talento, de verdad. Y si dices que eres solo un producto de pantalla, pues voy a tener que contradecirte.-dije firmemente. Bella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro así que la tomé de los hombros y continué.-Tienes mucho talento, Bella, y no debes dejar que nadie te subestime o te haga sentir como tal, porque esa persona está más equivocada de lo que cree.-dije con vos suave pero todavía firme.

La atraje a mí, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y ella se aferró a mí.

Yo siempre supe que la carrera de músico era difícil, pero yo no creía que tanto. Teniendo a alguien a mi lado, que haya sido víctima de ese trato, me lo dijo en persona. Aunque no me atreví a preguntar si valía la pena o no, lo que yo suponía era que sí. No creo que sea tan malo como para quitarse la vida...


	14. Cap 14: Agua

**Cap. 14**

_Agua_

Caminamos hacia la orilla, mi boca seca llamaba para un poco de atención; me moría de sed. Normalmente yo no pienso así pero amo la naturaleza. Con toda la necesidad que tengo de tomar agua, lo que veo al frente mío es totalmente hermoso, maravilloso, grandioso; inexplicable.

Me arrodillé lentamente a la orilla de aquel río, observando el agua correr. Visualicé su agua cristalina que reflejaba a un hombre prácticamente acabado, con ojeras inmensas debajo de esas esmeraldas que brillaban con sutileza. Sus labios secos y quebrados, la piel pálida y marfileña. Me dio pesar de aquel hombre reflejado en el agua. ¿De verdad era yo? Esto para mí era todo un sueño. Esto que era; un hombre agotado y acabado. Ese retrato que veía ante mí era de un enfermo.

Levanté la palma extendida de mi mano para quedar a poca distancia del agua para rosarla y moverla en círculos sobre ella suave y lentamente. Proseguí con la otra mano, hundiéndolas hasta mis muñecas y saco un poco de agua acumulada en mis manos. Acerqué aquel grupo de agua hacia mi rostro, mis labios, y los humedecí completamente hasta saborear el delicioso sabor del agua; un sabor totalmente puro.

Bella también se arrodilló junto a mí y tomó felizmente unos grandes sorbos de agua.

Cuando acabé de tomar y me había quedado satisfecho, me senté en la arena de la orilla del río a observar tal belleza del comienzo del atardecer. Diferentes colores de amarillo y rojos, combinados con tonos anaranjados y lilas; Era todo un espectáculo. Hacía demasiado calor y me dieron ganas de un chapuzón en ese río.

Bella se había sentado junto a mí con los pies extendidos y sosteniéndose de sus manos, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Estaba observando el agua del río correr silenciosamente y con mirada pensativa y lejana.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal un chapuzón?-pregunté rompiendo el silencio que invernaba en aquel momento. Ella me miró con cara de "¿Estás loco?" y yo me reí ante esa acción.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.- ¿Y con ropa? Debe hacer mucho frío por la noche…-comentó girando su vista hacia el agua.

-Si te sientes incomoda…

-No es eso.-me interrumpió y negó con la cabeza todavía con su vista hacia el río.-Es solo que…-dudó en decirlo. Su vista se dirigió hacia mí y luego bajó la vista hacia la arena y empezó a jugar con ella con los dedos.-No sé nadar.-confesó.

Yo esbocé una pequeña risita. Ella me miró y entrecerró los ojos observándome atentamente.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?-preguntó un poco inquisitivamente.

-Lo siento Bella, pero eso no es un problema.-expliqué reprimiendo una sonrisa.-Te puedes poner en la orilla.-ella lo pensó por un momento, haciendo una mueca pensativa y asintió con la cabeza.-Perfecto.

Yo me paré y ayudé a Bella a pararse. Ella estaba de nuevo en su mundo, con la vista distante. Me acerqué a la orilla del río y mojé la punta de mi dedo índice para comprobar si no estuviera muy fría, perfecto.

Me empecé a quitar la camisa sucia que tenía y la colgué en una rama de un árbol cercano. Busqué a Bella con la mirada para ver si ya se había metido pero estaba vestida todavía y con los ojos en mi dirección.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestioné acercándome a ella que todavía me observaba. Ella me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que…-se calló y sus ojos miraron mi pelo moverse con la brisa.-Nada.-respondió sin darle importancia mirándome a los ojos. Ella se giró y caminó hacia el árbol donde yacía mi ropa.

Giré mi vista para darle un poco de privacidad y me quité el pantalón y los zapatos que me estaban matando, quedando en shorty descalzo.

Me dirigí al agua, metí mis pies hasta mis tobillos. Una marea de viento helado me produjo escalofríos pero no me dio frío. Continué hasta que el agua llegara a mis rodillas, podía sentir la suave arena que tenía textura a harina al fondo del agua. Mis manos jugaron con el agua, creando pequeñas olas con ella, mientras me seguía hundiendo hasta mi cadera.

El agua no era tan fría, pero era acogedora y al clima. Disfruté de ella, disfruté sentir el agua por mi cuerpo.

Bella llegó por detrás de mí y se hundió hasta que el agua le llegara a sus hombros. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes y tenía un hermoso color a azul claro.

Yo también me hundí hasta los hombros y después me mojé el pelo totalmente. Todavía no me sentía del todo limpio pero me sentía mejor que antes, mucho mejor, y eso era agradable.

Nadé hasta quedar al frente de Bella. Ella observaba su mano por debajo del agua cristalina. Noté que se había quedado en ropa interior blanca como si fuera un vestido de baño. Reí por eso en mis adentros. Qué bien que el agua no estuviera tan honda o hubiera tenido que cargarla. También me reí de eso. 

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-interpeló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-De nada.-contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se hundió con precaución para mojarse el pelo.

Su cabello había quedado totalmente hacia atrás así que se podía observar cada detalle de su rostro. Su piel era tan blanca como el marfil y tenía unas cuantas pecas en sus hombros. Bella era más delgada de lo que pensé, creo que sería por su carrera que le exigen tener un cuerpo "perfecto".

-Extrañaba esto.-comentó en un susurro. Yo la observé mientras se mojaba la cara repetitivamente.

-Es un alivio sentir el agua.

-Edward, ¿Dónde nos refugiaremos esta noche?-preguntó rápidamente mirándome a los ojos. Yo suspiré pensativo. "¿A dónde nos refugiaremos?" repetía en mi mente sin encontrar una respuesta.

-De pronto podríamos encontrar alguna caverna o algo así.-respondí más para mí que para ella respondiéndome a la pregunta que me hice mentalmente.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó Bella acercándose a mí rápidamente, posando una mano en mí hombro y mirando hacia el fondo del agua detalladamente. Me había asustado y había quedado alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-cuestioné mirándola interrogante.

-Algo me rosó mi tobillo y era gélido y viscoso.-se quejó con una expresión muy cómica. Yo planteé una risita y tomé su mano que estaba en mi hombro y la apreté delicadamente.

-Tranquila Bella, debió ser un pez o un alga, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase.-aseguré con una voz suave y tierna.

Ella se giró hacia mí y me miró con determinación. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios y en su mirada pude notar que ya se había tranquilizado no solo por lo que le haya rozado el tobillo sino también por el secuestro. ¿Y yo por qué estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo? Ya había visto que Bella se notaba intranquila y triste, no la culpo, pero yo me veía muy tranquilo. Bueno, en parte era bueno porque así tranquilizaba más a Bella.

Bella todavía me observaba y yo a ella. La veía con ternura para que estuviera tranquila, pero en el fondo, estaba muy preocupado por el lugar dónde nos quedaríamos esta noche. Realmente, me perdí en su mirada, ella era muy hermosa. La quería conocer más a fondo y saber cómo era su entorno, sabía que ella no era feliz. Yo quería ser su mejor amigo y apoyarla en todo. Todavía no sabía si ella confiaba plenamente en mí, y quería que lo hiciera, que nos conociéramos mejor.

Bella empezó a respirar nerviosamente mientras su vista bajaba a mi pecho. Estábamos muy cerca, a dos pequeños pasos. Su mano rosó mis clavículas suavemente mientras observaba la acción. Yo tomé su muñeca y la envolví con mi mano apretándola suavemente. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y pude ver que ya estaba más tranquila pero su rostro no marcaba ninguna emoción. Unas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo acabó me inundaron por completo pero estaba congelado ante esos ojos marrones.

-Creo que ya es…hora de…salir.-tartamudeo y lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su vista bajaba a mis labios.

Ella trazó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al quitar rápidamente sus ojos de mí. Sus manos también las retiró en un movimiento veloz y una la depositaba en su nuca y la masajeaba. No me volvió a dirigir la mirada desde entonces, solo se dispuso a arrastrarse por el agua hacia la salida.

Yo exhalé un aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones inconscientemente y me dispuse yo también a salir del agua.

Al salir, Bella estaba estirada en el piso arenoso cristalino, recostada sobre su espalda, colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos como un visor. Yo la imité, pero esta vez, yo me acosté bocabajo, sosteniendo mi torso sobre mis codos. La luz del sol era ardiente y potente tras esos colores tan llamativos. Yo calculaba que eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente y ese sol estaba todavía muy vivo a estas horas, este sol me ayudó a relajarme y a pensar.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Esta era unas de las pocas veces que sentía a Bella tan cerca…pero también la sentía nerviosa. ¿Sería tímida? No… no lo creo, sino no hubiera dormido en mi regazo estos últimos días. ¿Entonces que la ponía nerviosa? ¿Yo? Reí en mis adentros por tal comentario tan ilógico. ¿Cómo tal ángel tan admirable y puro puede estar nervioso de un chico ordinario y corriente?

-¿Edward?-Bella cortó mis pensamientos mirándome firmemente, recostada de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo. Yo la miré esperando a que hablara.- ¿Podemos buscar una sombra? Es que hace mucho calor.-se explicó ventilándose con la otra mano libre.

-Claro.-respondí rápidamente sin pensarlo. De hecho, yo no tenía mucho calor. Solo nos habíamos acostado bajo el sol para secarnos. El short que traía puesto no se había secado del todo pero preferí acompañar a Bella.

Bella se paró de un salto y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a parar y yo la acepté. Nos encaminamos hacia unos grandes árboles, uno de ellos era donde estaban nuestras prendas y nos la pusimos. Aquellos arboles eran lo suficientemente grandes para que se produjera una grande sombra y nos sentamos sobre la arena fría.

-Edward. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó mientras veía como jugaba con una pequeña rama con sus dedos.

-Lo que quieras.-le permití. Ella dio un largo y profundo suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia mí, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

-¿Me podrías contar sobre ti? Quiero saber más de ti.-me tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta. Fruncí el seño por la sorpresa.-Si no te molesta, claro.-eché una risita y negué con la cabeza.

-No me molesta. ¿Qué quieres saber?-ella arrugó sus labios pensativa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lo que tú quieras.-se encogió de hombros. Yo suspiré y tomé una boconada de aire.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 22 años, me graduaré de música en la UNY, aunque creo que será imposible porque, como vez, estoy en medio de la selva de no sé donde con una famosa cantante completamente perdidos.-Bella se rió ante mi comentario y yo sonreí.-Mi padre es un doctor, su nombre es Carlisle Cullen y mi madre, Esme. Tengo dos hermanos, mi hermana menor, la loca Alice, y Emmett, mi hermano mayor.-terminé.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me miraba como si estuviera… ¿Orgullosa? No pude descifrar esa mirada. Después Bella deshizo poco a poco la sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Cuando vi, tenía una cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-cuestioné preocupado. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué se puso así de triste? Recopilé todo lo que dije pero nada daba razones que yo supiera para que se pusiera tan triste.

Ella levantó su cara para verme y tenía un brillo de tristeza en ellos.

-No, Edward, al contrario, eres un hombre muy afortunado de tener esa clase de vida.-contestó con la voz ronca. No entendía lo que me quería decir. ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo clase de vida? ¿Esto que tiene que ver con ella? ¿A qué se refería? Le iba a preguntar.

-¿A qué te…-no acabé la frase porque vi una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Yo limpié aquella lágrima y levanté su mentón para que me viera.- ¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté.

Otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos desorbitadamente sin parar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Se habrá acordado de algo? ¿Acaso algo le duele? Revisé su cuerpo con la mirada para ver si tenía sangre pero no vi nada, el dolor sería interno. ¿Pero eso era lo que en realidad le pasaba? ¿Le dolía algo?

En el momento en el que menos pensaba, Bella se abalanzó y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a llorar. Quedé sorprendido al principio pero después me repuse y la abracé por la espalda aferrándola a mí para consolarla.

Con esto, ella me demostró que si confiaba en mí, pero no sabía si confiara plenamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? No respondió a mi pregunta y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarla y parecía que funcionaba. Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que el llanto quedó en pequeños sollozos.

No sabía si preguntarle, la heriría más. ¿Pero si no sabía que le pasaba, como podría entenderla?

Bella se separó de mí lentamente y llevó unos mechones de pelo detrás de las orejas. Sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de las lágrimas que pasaron por ahí. Yo, como era de costumbre, sequé sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar y palmee su espalda como signo de apoyo.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.- Es que…mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-gimió.

¿Su madre había muerto? No me imaginaba como se sentiría ella…sin su madre.

Sentí una gran culpa crecer dentro de mi pecho en ese momento. ¿Pero yo que iba a saber eso? No me importaba, yo le recordé la muerte de su madre, aunque fuera intencionalmente, pero lo hice. Lloró por mi culpa, sufrió por mi culpa, y me odié por eso.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa pequeña y triste. Posicionó su mano en mi hombro y la sobó dulcemente.

-Edward, eres un hombre muy afortunado por lo visto, y tienes que disfrutarlo al grande. Tienes una gran familia; una que yo nunca tuve, tienes una vida tranquila y normal, mírame a mí, tú crees que soy feliz por la vida que tengo, por eso de ser famoso y todo eso, pero no es así. Ser famoso tiene sus ventajas como igual sus desventajas. Las personas me quieren por lo que venda no por lo que soy, y eso es muy difícil. Cuanto daría por tener una vida como la tuya; una vida tranquila, sin precipitaciones, tener amigos que te quieran por lo que de verdad eres, y poder cantar libremente sin que te estén diciendo "Haga esto", "Haga lo otro". Si quieres graduarte de músico, trata de estudiar también otra profesión, así tendrías otra opción para tu futuro. La vida de cantante no es muy fácil, no muchos tienen la suerte como otros. Yo solo estudié música y aprendí la lección. No es que me baya mal ni nada, es solo que me hubiera gustado tener otra opción.-declaró soltando mi hombro.

Yo la escuché atentamente mientras hablaba. ¿No era feliz? Bueno, eso ya lo tenía claro pero no sabía que su vida era tan difícil. Aquel concejo que me dio ella, de tener otra carrera de opción, no lo había pensado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No disfrutas lo que haces?

-No, no es eso.-respondió ella rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.-Es solo que es muy dura. Yo solo soy un producto de pantalla, Edward. Me utilizan para vender. No soy solo yo y mi música, bueno, en parte, pero detrás de esa pantalla que vez día a día, hay un inmenso equipo de trabajo. Es como decir, en un libro, yo soy solo la caratula y el personaje principal, pero todas la palabras que se utilizan en ese cuento, la historia, el modelo, todo, es todo un grupo por detrás.

Había comprendido su ejemplo, lo describía a la perfección, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. No me parecía justo que ella se subestimara como artista. ¡Si es muy talentosa!

-Bella, eso no es verdad.-no estuve de acuerdo.- Tú eres unas de las pocas artistas que he conocido en toda mi vida, que tenga talento, de verdad. Y si dices que eres solo un producto de pantalla, pues voy a tener que contradecirte.-dije firmemente. Bella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro así que la tomé de los hombros y continué.-Tienes mucho talento, Bella, y no debes dejar que nadie te subestime o te haga sentir como tal, porque esa persona está más equivocada de lo que cree.-dije con vos suave pero todavía firme.

La atraje a mí, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y ella se aferró a mí.

Yo siempre supe que la carrera de músico era difícil, pero yo no creía que tanto. Teniendo a alguien a mi lado, que haya sido víctima de ese trato, me lo dijo en persona. Aunque no me atreví a preguntar si valía la pena o no, lo que yo suponía era que sí. No creo que sea tan malo como para quitarse la vida...


	15. Cap 15: Ajála

**Cap. 15**

_Ajála_

Debajo de un árbol; era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse cuando estás perdido en el bosque. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es un bosque! ¿Qué estaba pensando que encontraría? ¿Un bar? ¿Un motel? ¡Ha! Lo máximo que puedes encontrar en un bosque son cavernas, nada más. ¿Por qué le metí tanta cabeza a eso? Es verdad que estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría, estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar y lo estaré hasta que lo sepa pero es un bosque, solo un bosque.

Bella estaba muy débil, me preocupaba. Tenía una cara de fatiga, observaba el sol caer. La temperatura había bajado, ya estaba empezando a hacer frío. La luz del sol se deterioraba con el tiempo, serían las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente.

Cada minuto que pasaba, me estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas cada vez: _"¿Que pasara?" "¿Que debemos hacer?"_. El hambre me atacaba a muerte, el agua no había sido suficiente para mi apetito, hasta lo había hecho más irresistible.

¡Qué luz de atardecer tan increíble! Hechas de los colores más finos. El agua del río guardaba silencio en un sonido acogedor. Aquella briza fría, golpeaba mi rostro haciéndome erizar. Las hojas de los arboles se movían al ritmo del viento y sonaban placidas a la hora del atardecer. El agua marcaba los colores del cielo, mientras sus pequeñas olas chocaban contra ellas y transitaban hacia la misma dirección, la dirección del viento.

En ese momento, no nos sentí solos. Sentía que alguien nos observaba desde lejos. Me sentía incomodo e inseguro, temía a que algo malo pasara. No quería decírselo a Bella por temor a espantarla más de lo que estaba. Miraba a mí alrededor pero todo era silencio, aún así no bajé la guardia.

El chasquido de una rama me sobresaltó. El sonido provenida de enfrente de nosotros, muy cerca, entre los árboles. El sonido se repetía constantemente, muy fuerte y cada vez más cerca.

Bella no se había dado cuenta porque todavía estaba en su mundo, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucada en mis hombros.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando capté con la mirada a un hombre. Su piel canela, su pelo largo y negro, tan liso, caía por su pecho desnudo y fuerte. Usaba taparrabo y estaba descalzo. Llevaba un collar largo hasta su abdomen, decorado con plumas y piedras de diferentes tipos y en la punta, colgaba un hueso, que parecía un diente de león, largo y afilado.

Ese hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros con su rostro expectante. De entre los árboles, salieron otros dos hombres, muy parecidos al primero, pero estos no llevaban collares y parecían más jóvenes, estos traían cuchillos de piedra.

El mayor les hizo una seña a los otros dos de atrás que pararon de caminar y se giró a vernos con determinación, ya cerca de nosotros.

Sentí un jalón de mi camisa, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Bella que me miraban exaltados y con miedo. Aquel hombre de piel de canela me llamó la atención de nuevo. Estaba a un paso de nosotros, arrodillado. Yo estaba totalmente inmóvil como una estatúa, mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Bella y la miró con precisión. Un miedo me recorrió completamente al imaginarme que es lo que querían. ¿Es que nunca han visto personas de piel blanca? ¿Cazadores? ¡¿En donde rayos estamos? Su mano se levanto y rozó la mejilla de Bella quien frunció el seño por el toque. El hombre se giró hacia sus compañeros, y ya levantado, pronunció unas palabras incomprensibles.

Era otra lengua que no conocíamos. Me estresé por no saber lo que se decían. Al terminar de discutir,-pensé que discutían por el tono en el que se hablaban.-el mayor no parecía muy feliz, nos hizo una seña para que nos levantáramos. Yo, inseguro, obedecí. Noté que Bella no se paró entonces le tendí la mano, ella la tomó a regañadientes y se levantó. Parada se tambaleo bastante, entonces la tomé de la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Sentí a los tres hombres mirar a Bella interrogantes. El mayor miró a sus compañeros antes de ponerse en frente de mí y mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y qué quieren?-preguntó rápidamente el que se situaba en frente de mí. Me impresioné al escuchar que hablaban nuestro idioma pero también me dio miedo su voz tan gruesa y ronca.

-Ella es Bella y yo Edward, estamos perdidos y no sabemos dónde estamos.-respondí rápidamente.

Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila e indiferente ante su presencia. Sus negros ojos estaban entrecerrados, mirándome firmemente, sus labios estaban rectos, parecía pensativo. Sus ojos miraban a Bella y a mí varias veces, hasta que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vengan con migo, yo les daré refugio esta noche, mañana tendrán que partir al medio día.-propuso.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar? No estaba seguro si irnos con él. ¿Dónde habitaban? ¿Sería seguro? En parte, no teníamos opción.

Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar por entre los árboles, lejos del río. Poco a poco, el sonido iba desapareciendo y cada vez que me alejaba más, me preguntaba si era lo correcto.

En el camino, nos contaron quién eran ellos: Estaban de caza, normalmente cazan por la noche porque es el momento en que los animales más grandes salen a cazar. Son caníbales y habitan en una comunidad en el bosque de Minan. Me tranquilicé mucho al saber que estábamos en California. Su comunidad era pequeña y su tribu se llamaba Ajála que significaba tierra en su idioma. Nos explicaron que el hombre mayor era el jefe de la comunidad indígena, su nombre era Manrah y que los otros dos eran sus hijos. Tenía mujer, Minaj, y una hija de diecisiete años, Shara. Manrah y Shara hablaban treinta y siete idiomas a diferencia de los otros de la tribu, que hablaban muy poco.

No entendía esa forma de vida. Aunque me parecía diferente y muy sobrenatural, no me parecía que fuera una vida feliz. En la ciudad de California, donde yo vivo, es muy diferente. Me refiero a que los Ájaleños son muy alejados de la sociedad y sus creencias son muy fuera de lo natural.

Cuando llegamos a la comunidad, todo el mundo nos veía interrogantes. De niños hasta ancianos, andaban de un lado al otro. Sus casas eran perfectamente hechas de Bambú y hojas de palma.

Decidí quitarme los zapatos mientras seguía a Manrah. Mis zapatos estaban embarrados por el barro. Noté que todos aquí estaban descalzos. No veía pasto en ningún lugar, solo tierra.

Me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia la salida de la comunidad. Un portón de piedra gigante marcaba la salida. Unos hombres grandotes tiraron de ella para abrirla de un solo tirón, la puerta cayó al piso, rebotando sobre la arena.

No pregunté por qué salíamos, me callé no queriendo molestar. Traspasamos el portón, caminando sobre ella hasta sentir la arena. La puerta ahogó un chillido al ponerse de nuevo en su lugar habitual.

Sentí miedo en ese momento, porque de pronto todo podría ser un engaño; No nos iban a dar posada, nos aniquilarían por estar en sus tierras, pero algo me decía que debía estar tranquilo, que todo saldrá bien.

Caminamos entre los árboles, los hombres charlaban, en otro idioma, risueños. Nosotros los seguíamos, yo ya estaba cansado, no veía nada más que árboles. Estaba muy oscuro, podría percibir el olor a naturaleza y el sonido de las hojas, moviéndose contra el aire.

Uno de los indígenas que caminaban junto a nosotros pegó un grito, los dos hijos de Manrah se desaparecieron entre los arbustos frente a nosotros, quedamos solo Manrah, Bella y yo. El jefe me dio una seña para que los siguiera, junto a mí, me siguió Bella. Traspasamos los arbustos para encontrarme con una casita de madera, en la puerta nos esperaba una mujer de piel canela y el pelo liso y negro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía de un viejo vestido beige y unas sandalias.

-Bienvenuto.-dijo la mujer. ¿Bienvenuto? ¿No era eso italiano?

-¡Hablan castellano, Minaj!-la regañó Manrah.

-Oh.-exclamó Minaj tapándose la mano con la boca.-En ese caso, bienvenidos.

No hicieron pasar muy educadamente.

-Siéntanse a gusto.-propuso Minaj con una voz tan cálida que me recordó a Esme; tan paternal como siempre…

Esme.

¡Como extrañaba a mi madre! Nunca llegue a pensar que la extrañaría tanto como ahora. De hecho, me avergüenzo de mí mismo por no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba más de seguido…

Ciertamente, por ahora no podía decir que estábamos a salvo, ya que no podía asegurar de que volveríamos a casa, sanos y salvos, pero yo mismo me encargaría de que así fuera. Aunque a veces nos toque vivir y a veces morir, nunca contamos con estar de frente a la muerte. Por algo salíamos de estas condiciones tan mortíferas como la sed y el hambre, por algo sería, aunque no podría decir para qué… por ahora.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en la mesita de madera, mi silla rechino al recibir el peso de mi cuerpo encima cuando me senté. Esta casita tenía un ambiente acogedor que me dio gusto. Bella veía su alrededor con sumo cuidado como si temiera a que todo se perdiera al parpadear, ya que no lo hacía.

-Gracias.-agradeció Bella, ya que captó que yo no lo iba a hacer por estar sumido en mi mundo… mirándola.

Hice un gesto de disgusto.

¡Qué pena! Bella me había pillado mirándola ensimismado. Bajé la vista a mis manos entrelazadas para evitar su mirada.

-Me temo que la comida llegara en por lo menos una hora, están de pesca, así que mi hija, Shara, les mostrara donde dormirán por esta noche.-comentó Manrah señalando a su hija con la palma de la mano y esta esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Acto seguido, la hija del jefe nos guió hasta una pequeña sala donde barias hamacas colgaban por todas partes.

Nos contagió el silencio.

Hamacas… Hamacas… Hamacas… Sonaba relajante el hecho de dormir en ellas…

…Aunque no todas las noches…

Reprimí ese pensamiento.

Otra cosa que extrañaba; Dormir en una cama. El lujo de tener un cómodo colchón en donde dormir. Otra ventaja de vivir en un lugar socializado.

-Esto…si, aquí es. Los hombres duermen al otro lado de la reserva, no muy lejos de aquí.

Me envaré en lo que acababa de decir Shara.

Los hombres y las mujeres dormían separados. ¡Qué cosa uno no poder dormir con su pareja! ¿Por qué sería?

-Hm…Shara, esto… ¿Porqué los hombres y las mujeres duermen separados? ¿Las parejas no tienen derecho de dormir juntas?-pregunté rascándome el cuero cabelludo con una mano avergonzado.

Rió entre dientes.

-Sí, solo los casados. Es una ley irrompible de mi padre. La mujeres duermen juntas en un lugar y los hombre en otro lo suficientemente lejano de las mujeres. Excepto los casados, pero tienen que tener una especie de permiso de mi padre para ello, no muchos lo consiguen. Bueno, en excepción a mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, que vivimos en la choza más grande, la que acaban de ver. De hecho, es la unica regla que mi padre me impide retirar, ya que soy la encargada de ayudarle a ordenar el espacio del territorio.-rió de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Bella.

-Nada.-contestó en un murmuro.-Es solo que…Nada, olvídenlo.

Siguió reprimiendo risitas sin conseguirlo.

-Shara, ya que eres la encargada de ordenar el espacio, me preguntaba si nos podrías hacer un favor.-pedí.

-¿De qué trata?

Vacilé. La verdad es que no quería incomodar.

-Esto… ¿Te importaría si nos separaras a Bella y a mí en una choza los dos?

Rompió a reír.

Yo levanté una ceja incrédulo. ¿Ahora qué?

Shara se sostenía las manos en su estomago tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Bella me mandó una mirada de agradecimiento. La verdad, no me imaginaba a Bella durmiendo con un resto de mujeres indígenas. Solo me imaginaba que ella-ya acostumbrada al lujo-estaría incomoda dentro de ese ambiente. A mí no me molestaba, pero era preferible tener un poco de privacidad.

La hoja de Manrah se limpió las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos a causa de la abundante risa y respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

-Por supuesto.-accedió.

Nos guió hacia afuera de esas pareces de bambú y, al llegar a otra choza, igual que todas pero esta vez un poco más pequeña, nos concedió unos minutos de privacidad, prometiendo de que volvería para llevarnos a la cena.

-¿Estás bien?-conseguí pronunciar después de estar seguro de que Shara estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

Bella estaba sentada en unas esterillas lo bastante amplias, observando con detenimiento el bordado de las mismas.

-Si.-concluyó todavía mirando las esterillas.-Gracias por haberle pedido a Shara que nos consiguiera una choza aparte.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo consiguen bordar esto?-exclamó.

-Con mucha practica.

-Sí, pero igual, debe ser complicado.

Asentí.

Conseguí mover mi cuerpo hacia Bella y sentarme a su lado. En total silencio, tomé su mano y la masajee cuidadosamente, como si temiera a que se rompiera, pero también temiendo a que se negara.

Noté una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir.

-Te prometí que cuidaría de ti.-susurré.

Bella me miró con desaprobación. Ya iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

-Hasta ahora no he roto mi promesa, y no lo aré, saldremos de aquí sanos y salvos, y te prometo que te llevaré hasta California yo mismo.

-Edward, yo no…

-Es una promesa, y la voy a cumplir cueste lo que cueste. No soportaría pensar que fallé por culpa mía, y mucho menos si supiera que lo pude haber evitado.

Me acerqué más a ella, todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Me gustaría poder cambiar eso.

-Bella, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera seguido por ese callejón unas noches atrás? Es más, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera interrumpido aquella noche, cuando ese tipo trataba de…matarte?-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Hubieras…muerto?

No respondió, solo limpié una lágrima que se derramaba por su mejilla. Miraba a la nada, como si estuviera acordándose de aquella noche de nuestro secuestro.

-Hubiera preferido eso.

-Sshhsh…-puse un dedo es sus labios callados. Me miró.-No digas eso. ¿Te imaginarías como me hubiera sentido yo, al saber que lo hubiera podido evitar? ¿Solo por ser tan gallina de no aparecerme frente a ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo puede pensar así? ¿Hubiera preferido morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Hubiera preferido a que la matara ese tipo a que la secuestraran y llegar hasta dónde estamos? ¿No pelear por su vida? Increíble.

-Que cosas dices.-negué con la cabeza.

Levantó la voz.

-Es que me siento culpable, Edward, de que me hubieras seguido. Hubiera corrido más rápido y hacer que me perdieras de vista para que me secuestraran a mí sola y no a ti también.

-No, no, no.-negaba con la cabeza.- Bella, el que se siente culpable soy yo, de no haberte parado y evitado a que salieras corriendo en plena noche. Hubiera evitado que te atraparan, o más bien que nos atraparan.

Ella movía la cabeza, mirándome con desaprobación en sus ojos y estos centellearon de tristeza.

-Te prometí que te iba a sacar de esto y lo aré. No lo dudes…y no es discutible.

Apreté más mi agarre en sus manos y la atraje hacia mí para que se recostara en mi hombro.


End file.
